Spider-Man's Stories and Ideas for Adoption
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: These are either stories or ideas of mine primarily about Spider-Man and Spider-Woman that I managed to think about but unable to write. So I am distributing my ideas and stories out to whoever that wish to adopt them. (Rated T because some ideas and stories are not for children.)
1. Spectacular Sea Spider

**Author's note: Hello, everyone. My name is TheGreatGodzilla and I'm here to open the adoption center for my ideas about Spider-Man! Yep, just Spider-Man **

**because these are the stories ****primarily focus on Spider-Man, not wholly into the Marvel Universe like the Avengers or the Guardians of the Galaxy. Although **

**they will get to appear sometimes, of course. Okay, here ****is one of the ideas about Spdier-Man of mine. I called this one Sea Spider and if you read the story **

**called Okay, Let's Do This One Last Time of the author named CalmSheJaguar, ****you will know that I am the one who gave him/her the idea to write by made **

**it a one-shot. Well to be exact, there are actually a few things that originated from him/her like ****this Earth's number, Earth-32077, and the middle name **

**of this dimension's Peter Parker here started with C. Now, without a further to do, let see what this dimension has to behold! But first, the section with * **

**means that one is the subcategory while the one with - is for the list of names of the individuals of that very group. **

* * *

History of Earth-32077

In this universe, Atlantis is one of the of the world's major powers alongside with Wakanda, Latveria and Attilan and some other countries,

and the Atlanteans are living among the peoples on the surface world are the common sights. There are many families that happened to be

the hybrids between the Atlanteans and the peoples on the surface world and one of them are the Parker family. So in this universe,

Peter Parker is a hybrid between Homo mermenus and Homo sapien. And eventually, he got bit by a radioactive sea spider. This resulted in

him becoming the spider-themed hero named the Sea Spider. Although he does it to gain popularity and to gain his position as a member of

the Avengers during his early days as the Sea Spider, everything changes when his entire family is being framed for harboring the rebels who

abducted Princess Zartra, one of King Attuma's daughters. With his entire family is being locked up, Sea Spider began the investigation on the case.

Eventually, he discovered that a group of Atlantean warlords named Krang, Nautak and Dagim, are the ones who behind the plot, ranging from plotting

the rebellion to framing his family. With his sea spider powers, he have them all defeated by his own and inform the King of Atlantis about

their treacheries. With the real villains are now locked up, the Parker family's name is clear and Sea Spider begins to take his duty as

a superhero seriously. To make things better but weird for him, all of Attuma's daughters, Zartra, Elanna and Andromeda are now in love

with him.

Residents of Earth-32077

Peter C. Parker/Sea Spider

Jim Hammond/Human Torch

Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

Wong

James Rhodes/War Machine

Kevin Barry Trench/Nightwatch

The Avengers

\- Tony Stark/Iron Man

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Janet Van Dyne/Wasp

\- Hank Pym/Ant-Man

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Bruce Banner/Hulk

\- Thor

\- T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Natasha Romanov/Black Widow

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Peter Quill/Star-Lord

\- Phyla-Vell/Quasar

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Mantis

\- Cosmo the Spacedog

The Ravagers

\- Yondu Udonta

\- Kraglin Obfonteri

\- Mainframe

\- Ora

\- Krugarr

Inhumans

* The Royal Family

\- Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt

\- Maximus Boltagon/Vox

\- Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon/Medusa

\- Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal

\- Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak

\- Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon

\- Myrra

\- Lockjaw

* Knights of Terrigen

\- Daisy Johnson/Quake

\- Xiaoyi Chen/Iso

\- Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

\- Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

\- Dante Pertuz/Inferno

\- Kei Kawade/Kid Kaiju

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Nick Fury

\- Maria Hill

\- Dr. Curt Conners

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Julia Carpenter/Ghost Spider

\- Hobie Brown/Prowler

\- William Baker/Sandman

\- Mandroids

HYDRA

* Red Skull's faction

\- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

* Arnim Zola's faction

\- Arnim Zola

\- Eric Williams/Grim Reaper

* Madame Viper's faction

\- Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Viper

\- Carlton Stricklan/Crippler

\- HYDRA's Dreadnoughts

ICD/Project: Wideawake

\- Henry Peter Gyrich

\- Wilson Fisk

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Mendel Stormm

\- The Slayers

\- The Crawlers

\- Living Brain

League of Inhumans

\- Lash/Lightning Fist

\- Donald Gill/Blizzard

\- Victor Kohl/Exile

\- Owen Reece/Molecule Man

\- Nahrees/Aftershock

\- Jalome Beacher/Slyde

Sinister Six

\- Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

\- Adrian Toomes/Vulture

\- Maxwell Dillion/Electro

\- MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion

\- Quentin Beck/Mysterio

\- Wendy Conrad/Bombshell

Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Doombots

Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter

Gabriel Osborn/Grey Goblin

Miles Warren/The Jackal

Adriana Soria/Spider Queen

Tombstone's criminal empire

\- Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone

\- Joseph/Hammerhead

* The Enforcers

\- Jackson Brice/Montana/Shocker

\- Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan/Ricochet

\- Raymond Bloch/Ox

Carlos LaMuerto/Black Tarantula

Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon

The Warlords

\- Krang

\- Nautak

\- Dagim

Loki

Amora the Enchantress

Skurg the Executioner

Frost Giants

\- King Thrym

\- Prince Laufey

\- Princess Farbauti

\- Captain Ymir

\- Ice Worms

Dark Elves

* Queen Alflyse's faction

\- Queen Alflyse

\- Adviser Canker

\- Swarmsuckle

\- Wormsong

* Malekith the Accursed's faction

\- Malekith the Accursed

\- Algrim the Strong

\- Rotjaw

\- Scumtongue

Fire Demons

\- Surtur

\- Fire-breathing Sharks

The Kree Empire

\- Supreme Intelligence

* The Accuser Corps

\- Ronan the Accuser

\- Harun the Accuser

\- Hala the Accuser

\- General Yon-Rogg

\- Minn-Erva

\- Korath the Pursuer

\- Tanalth the Pursuer

\- Captain Mar-Vell

The Skrull Empire

\- Queen Veranke

\- Supreme Shaman Kh'oja

\- Chancellor Ch-Gra

\- Baroness S'Bak

\- Count Gy'pl

\- Lord Dm'yr

Atlantis

\- King Attuma

\- Queen Gelva

\- Princess Zartra

\- Princess Elanna

\- Princess Andromeda

\- Count Tupo

\- Lord Vashti Cleito-Son

\- Commander Orka

Civilians

\- Albert Moon Sr.

\- Nari Moon

\- Cindy Moon

\- Albert Moon Jr.

\- Norman Osborn

\- Emily Osborn

\- Harry Osborn

\- Sarah Osborn

\- Lily Hollister

\- Alistaire Smythe

\- Keemia Baker

\- Janice Lincoln

\- Sally Avril

\- Glory Grant

\- Jean DeWolff

\- Aunt May

\- Ben Parker

\- Yuri Watanabe

\- Rachel Carpenter

\- Larry Carpenter

\- Vanessa Fisk

\- Richard Fisk

\- Virginia Potts

\- Happy Hogan

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you like this dimension and its characters! And I also hope that someone will adopt them and write a story about them as well. **

**Of course, the alterations ****are acceptable but my permission is still needed at first. As for who should be Sea Spider's love interest, I already put on **

**the choice of characters. Their names are Cindy Moon, ****Janice Lincoln, Jean DeWolff, Daisy Johnson/Quake, Princess Zartra, Princess Elanna and **

**Princess Andromeda. Personally, I wanted Cindy, Daisy or one of the Princesses to be the one ****but if the adopter wished to the change that, I have **

**nothing to say. Heck, even going beyond these three is also allowable. Now, onward to the characters. As you all can see, ****there are some changes **

**such as replacing the mutants with the inhumans, Norman Osborn never becomes Green Goblin here and even has three children with his wife, Emily, **

**Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are being inhumans instead of the mutants like in the original comics, ****and Venom doesn't even exist in this dimension ****due **

**to ****the existence of Black Tarantula as one of Sea Spider's greatest enemies. As for what ICD is ****standing for, it stands for Inhuman Controlling Division. **

**It's an equivalent of ****the MRD aka the Mutant Response Division of the mutants. I know many ****people dislike the Inhumans for acting as the replacements **

**of the mutants in the MCU but it doesn't mean ****Disney cannot do something similar. ****With the rights of Spider-Man, they can simply just rename **

**the Spider-Slayers as the Slayers and then have them act as the Sentinels of the Inhumans. ****And this is what that is happening on Earth-32077. **

**But again, ****if the adopter wished to change anything, just asked for my permission and I'll grant ****the rights to that adopter to do ****whatever it wanted. **

**Heck, what I said in the history section is simply just how this universe Peter Parker becomes ****Sea Spider. As for how his story should go, that is up to **

**the adopter ****him or herself. As for the other settings like countries, locations and many ****other stuffs, that's up to the adopter as well. So if anyone wish **

**to adopt this idea, leave a review or PM me. ****And I'll give the permission to write ****the story about the Spectacular Sea Spider. Oh! And have a nice day!**


	2. White Widow: Age of Apocalypse

**Author's note: Hi! I'm back with another idea related to Spider-Man! Well, it's Spider-Woman this time. But it's still generally the same when it came **

**to spider-themed hero. ****So in this idea, it's a combination of the original Age of Apocalypse and Spider-Gwen altogether as one. The outcome? Well, **

**it's written right here down below. But of course, ****there will be some differences that distinguish this from those two. So let's find out, shall we? **

**So here we go! As for the number of this Earth, its number is Earth-265. ****And just like the previous one, this idea is too up for adoption.**

* * *

History of Earth-265

In this universe, the world is under the rule of a mutant named En Sabah Nur, also known as Apocalypse. And like in the world where Gwen Stacy is Spider-Woman,

this dimension's Gwen Stacy also becomes White Widow after she got bitten by the radioactive spider. But unlike Spider-Woman, White Widow has a love triangle

with Peter Parker and Harry Osborn. Of course, she ended up chosen Peter. This makes Harry decided to get her the other way. He takes on the mantle as

the Green Goblin, defeated her, abducted her and the worst of them all, he raped her, impregnating her in the process. This resulted in her giving birth

to a set of twins named Gabriel and Sarah. Instead of demanding Harry to take the responsibility of the children, she decided to raise them with Peter,

who asked for her hands in marriage. A year later, they have a new addition to their family named Richard Parker. However, their happy moment is short-lived

when Apocalypse and his Akkaba Clan began their reign of terror on Earth after the death of Charles Xavier at hands of a mutant named Mastermind, who is

an agent that Mister Sinister sent to infiltrate the X-Men. With humanity is now just the minority, it's up to the non-mutant heroes like White Widow

and the remaining Avengers like Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, Thor, Doctor Strange and Hawkeye and the mutant heroes like the X-Men to stop Apocalypse!

However, she's also have to take care of her parents, her children, Uncle Ben and Aunt May at the same time as well!

Residents of Earth-265

The Avengers

\- Tony Stark/Iron Man

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Gwen Stacy/White Widow

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange

\- Thor

X-Men of Tian

* Senior Members/Teachers

\- James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine

\- Scott Summers/Cyclops

\- Jean Grey-Summers/Phoenix

\- Hank McCoy/Beast

\- Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

\- Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

\- Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

\- Lorna Dane/Polaris

\- Alex Summers/Havok

\- Jonathan Silvercloud/Forge

\- Robert Drake/Iceman

\- Katherine Pryde/Shadowcat

\- Piotr Nikolayevich Rusputin/Colossus

\- Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina/Magik

\- Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane

\- Neena Thurman/Domino

\- Mortimer Toynbee/Toad

* Junior Members/Students

\- Rachel Summers/Marvel Girl

\- Nathan Summers/Cable

\- Jubilee Lee/Jubilation

\- Alison Blaire/Dazzler

\- Megan Gwynn/Pixie

\- Julian Keller/Hellion

\- Laura Kinney/X-23

\- Santo Vaccarro/Rockslide

\- Mark Allan/Molten Man

\- Liz Allan/Firestar

\- Shiro Yashida/Sunfire

\- Amara Crestmere/Magma

\- Clarice Fong/Blink

\- Tier Sinclair/Man-Wolf

\- Talia Wagner/Nocturne

\- John Proudstar/Thunderbird

\- Charles LeBuea/Gambit II

MRD/Project: Wideawake

\- Senator Robert Kelly

\- Moira Trask

\- Tanya Trask

\- Harry Osborn/Green Goblin

\- Master Mold

\- The Sentinels

\- The Prowlers

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Maria Hill

\- Jasper Sitwell

\- James Woo

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Sam Wilson/Falcon

\- Felicia Hardy/Black Cat

\- Edward Brock/Agent Venom

Empire of Atlantis

\- King Attuma

\- Queen Zartra

\- Princess Elanna

\- Chancellor Vashti Cleito-Son

\- Marquis Tupo

\- Captain Orka

\- Giganto

Wakandan Empire

\- Queen Ororo Munroe/Storm

\- Grand Princess Shuri/Black Panther

\- Prince Hunter/White Wolf

\- Prince Azari T'Challa

* Dora Milaje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

* Jabari Tribe

\- Princess Asira

\- M'Baku Udaka/White Gorilla

\- Mandla

Latvarian-Symkarian Commonwealth

\- Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

* Wild Pack

\- Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable

\- William Baker/Sandman

\- Paladin

\- Robert Farrell/Rocket Racer

\- Doombots

Akkaba Clan

\- Apocalypse

* Four Horsemen of Apocalypse

\- Warren Worthington III/Archangle/Death

\- Nicolas Hunter/Bastion/Famine

\- Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke/Pestilence

\- Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister/War

* Marauders

\- Vincent/Mesmero

\- Rita Wayword/Spiral

\- Philippa Sontag/Arclight

\- Simon Lasker/Pyro

\- Telford Porter/Vanisher

\- Michael Baer/Blockbuster

HYDRA

* Madame Viper's faction

\- Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Viper

* Arnim Zola's faction

\- Arnim Zola

* Count Otto Vermis' faction

\- Count Otto Vermis

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- Monica Rappaccini/Scientist Supreme

\- Lyle Getz/Crimson Dynamo

\- George Clinton/Titanium Man

\- Technovore

Sinister Seven

\- Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone

\- Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

\- Herman Schultz/Shocker

\- Quentin Beck/Mysterio

\- Janice Lincoln/Beetle

\- Adrian Toomes/Vulture

\- Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino

Dino Drivers

\- Karl Lykos/Sauron

\- Vincent Stegron/Stegron

\- Hendo

\- Longo

Wade Wilson/Deadpool

MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion

Maxwell Dillion/Electro

Ace Fenton/Grizzly

Civilians

\- Ben Parker

\- May Parker

\- George Stacy

\- Helen Stacy

\- Richard Parker II

\- Gabriel Parker

\- Sarah Parker

\- Mary Jane Watson

\- Glory Grant

\- Elizabeth Brant

\- Ned Leeds

\- John Jonah Jameson Jr.

\- John Jonah Jameson III

\- Raymond Warren

\- Miles Warren

\- Keemia Baker

\- James Rhodes

\- Patricia Potts

\- Happy Hogan

Deceased Residents

\- Charles Xavier/Professor X

\- Erik Lensherr/Magneto

\- Raven Darkholme/Mystique

\- Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche

\- Fred Dukes/Blob

\- Remy LeBeau/Gambit I

\- Anna-Maria LeBeau/Rogue

\- Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Hank Pym/Ant-Man

\- Janet Van Dyne/Wasp

\- Natasha Romanov/Black Widow

\- T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Namor McKenzie/Sub-Mariner

\- Baron Mordo

\- Wong

\- Nick Fury

\- Hrimhari

\- Bolivar Trask

\- Kavita Rao

\- William Stryker

\- Richard Parker I

\- Mary Parker

\- Peter Parker

\- Norman Osborn

\- Emily Osborn

\- Kenuichi Harada/Silver Samurai

\- Mariko Yashida

\- Amahl Farouk/Shadow King

\- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull

\- Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo

\- Baron Wolfgang von Strucker/Baron von Strucker

\- Cain Marko/Jaggernaut

\- George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.C

Banished from Earth to Sakaar

\- Bruce Banner/Hulk

\- Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk

\- Rick Jones/A-Bomb

\- Thaddeus Ross/Red Hulk

\- Elizabeth Ross/Red She-Hulk

\- Leonard Samson/Doc Samson

\- Emil Blonsky/Abomination

\- Samuel Sterns/Leader

\- Philip Sterns/Madman

\- Carl Creel/Absorbing Man

\- Bi-Beast

* U-Foes

\- Simon Utrecht/Vector

\- James Darnell/X-Ray

\- Ann Darnell/Vapor

\- Michael Steel/Ironclad

Sakaar's inhabitants

\- Red King

\- Caiera Oldstrong

\- Hiroim

\- Elloe Kaifi

\- Korg

\- Miek

\- Mung

\- The Wildebots

\- The Eggbreakers

* * *

**Author's note: Well, that's all folks! I hope you like the idea! And as usual, if an author wishes to adopt an idea, just contact me by leaving a review **

**or contact me via PM. ****I'll answer back and give the permission that author needs to use the idea he/she wanted to write a story. And I know there are **

**some confusions here like why the Gamma mutants ****are being exiled to Sakaar and why there are such countries like Empire of Atlantis, Wakandan Empire, **

**Great Tian and Latverian-Symkarian Commonwealth, right? Well, all of these ****happened because of Apocalypse's takeover. Latveria and Symkaria united **

**as one via the marriage between Doctor Doom and Silver Sable while the Empire of Atlantis and Wakandan Empire ****began their expansions in order to **

**claim the lands to create more safe havens for the humans and mutants who refused to live under En Sabah Nur's reign of terror. As for the Great Tian,**

**it's a small secret state established within China by Magneto and the X-Men to use as both their new headquarter and the sanctuary for all mutants and **

**humans alike. As for the Gamma mutants ****are being exiled to Sakaar, it happened because after Apocalypse successfully defeated the Hulk after many ****tries **

**of his, he's still unable to kill Hulk because he is seemingly indestructible ****to whatever he threw at him. So he decided to have Hulk locked up and then **

**launched into the space. And in order to ensure that no Gamma mutants can challenge him like the Hulk. He ordered all ****Gamma mutants to be hunted, **

**captured and launched into the space as well. And coincidentally, all of them landed on the dying world of Sakaar, where they have to fight in the arena **

**of the Red King ****to gain their freedoms back. And one more thing, Marvel Girl and Cable are not half-siblings here. NOPE! They're cousins. Rachel is daughter **

**of Scott and Jean while Nathan is son of Alex and Lorna. ****I cannot take the idea that Scott and Jean often cheated on each other but yet, they still love **

**each other dearly like nothing happened between them. And like I said before, whoever wished to adopt ****an idea, just contact me by either leaving a **

**review or PM me. And I'll be there to grant the permission. See you all soon and have a nice day!**


	3. Spider-Knight x Spider-Maiden's trilogy

**Author's note: Hi! I'm back! And this time, I officially brought a trilogy of the spider-themed hero with me! Unlike the previous ones, which look rather like **

**the stories for ****making the series than a trilogy, this one is definitely the stories for making a trilogy of movies or something similar. And for this one, **

**the opportunity for adding the characters ****the adopter wanted is limitless! Why is that? Because even I have no idea how to plan things out with this! **

**Well, it's more like I don't have the time to think about it. But hey, ****on the bright side. The adopter can do whatever he or she pleased with this trilogy **

**and I will not stop it. Most likely, of course.**

* * *

1\. Spider-Knight: Curse of the Green Goblin - Elizabethan era AU. The evil sorcerer known as Mysterio cursed Norman Osborn, the most powerful man in York to be

the insane murderous creature known as the Green Goblin. It's up to Spider-Knight to stop him and have Mr. Osborn cured.

2\. Spider-Knight: Rise of the Dragon - Sequel to Curse of the Green Goblin. Another pawn of Mysterio, the Dragon, is on a rampage all over England and is the

top priority to be taken down by the authorities. Can Spider-Knight and his new partner, Spider-Maiden save another pawn from the evil curse?

3\. Spider-Knight: Deadly Bounty - Sequel to Rise of the Dragon. Mysterio hired a Russian bounty hunter named Kraven to get rid of Spider-Knight and his partner.

Aiding by Mysterio's dark magic and the group of three bandits called the Enforcers, will Spider-Knight and Spider-Maiden gain victory over this new enemy?

4\. Spider-Knight: Venomous Fire! - Sequel to Deadly Bounty. Mysterio placed curses on two friends of Spider-Knight, Mark Allan and Edward Brock,

turning them into Molten Man and Venom to do his bidding such as eliminating Spider-Knight and Spider-Maiden and help the evil sorcerer conquer York!

5\. Spider-Knight: The Eternal Night - Sequel to Venomous Fire! Mysterio is back with the newest creations of him, Rhino and Vulture. This time, Mysterio puts

the spell all over the English realms, making England and Wales standing in the eternal night forever! Can Spider-Knight and Spider-Maiden defeat the evil sorcerer

and his henchmen before Queen Elizabeth surrender her realms to him?

* * *

**Author's note: Well, I don't have much to say here like in the previous ones because not can be say here. Except that should the Witchbreeds/mutants **

**exist here or not ****is up to the adopter him or herself. And the same case is also applied to Doctor Strange as well. But if you wanted one with characters **

**provided, I have one but it will be ****purely about Spider-Maiden instead. Why is that? Let's just say that her lover is not Peter Parker or someone else that **

**we all know about. Her lover is definitely going to ****be the last person you all would expect. I can confirm you all that. Speaking about Spider-maiden, **

**she is not part of the first story of the trilogy because at that time, she is simply just Gwen Stacy, girlfriend of Peter Parker. As for this Earth's number, **

**that is ****also entirely up to the adopter as well. And as usual, if anyone wished to adopt this. Please contact me by either leaving a review or PM me. **

**And I'll grant ****the permission to the idea or story you wanted to adopt. Thank for checking this and have a nice day!**


	4. Amazing Spider-Woman and Ninja Turtles

**Authors note: And here is also another idea of mine that I'm distributing as well. And I know that this is not Spider-Maiden that I talked about in **

**the previous one. But this one ****is definitely interesting because it's a crossover between the non-Marvel and the Marvel stuffs! Well, I don't have **

**much to say here. Except that the mutants of Marvel and the mutants ****of the Ninja Turtles have been mashed and blended in altogether as one in **

**order to make things go smoothly. And this is just one of the two ideas about the crossover between Marvel ****and Ninja Turtles altogether of mine. **

**The other one is different because it will look more... original. I think that's the right word for it, I think. Whatever the case, it has to ****wait until later. **

**For now, take a look at this idea and if any of you are interested. Contact me to adopt it!**

* * *

History of Earth-8418

Julia Cornwall is a student at Midtown High alongside with April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Flash Thomspson, Ned Leeds and her crush, Miles Morales.

And when on a field trip at TCRI, she was bit by a radioactive spider, which resulted in her have spider powers. Inspired by a group of heroes

like the Avengers, especially by her most favorite hero and idol, Black Widow, she becomes a superhero called Spider-Woman to fight criminals

and the outlaw mutants. But when she saw her friend, April, was being taken by the troops of Mutant Response Division, the government-supported

organization that hunt mutants, along with her father. She is dumbfounded upon seeing this because she always looks up to the authorities.

So she decided to follow them to rescue them and it was this mission that changed her life forever. While rescuing April and her father,

she met a group of underground heroes who happened to be mutant turtles who are well-trained in ninjutsu. Their names are Leonardo, Raphael,

Donatello and Michelangelo. They tell her that the MRD are actually the aliens called the Kraang in disguise and they're planning to invade

the Earth by building an army from robots called the Sentinels, the Prowlers and the enslaved mutants. Despite still confused what they wanted

with April and her father, they have to rescue them first. After the successful rescue mission, she becomes friend with the Ninja Turtles

and are always there with them on the other missions to thwart the Kraang's invasions, the plans of the mutant supremacist/alchemist warlord

named Baron Draxum to make the Earth belonged only to the mutants and rescuing the innocent mutants who get abducted and are being forced

to fight in Mojo Adams' barbaric game show called Battle Nexus.

Residents of Earth-8418

Julia Cornwall/Spider-Woman

William Baker/Sandman

Casey Jones/Ghost Rider

Hamato Clan

\- Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter

\- Tang Shen/Sprite

* Ninja Turtles

\- Leonardo

\- Raphael

\- Donatello

\- Michelangelo

Paragons

\- April O'Neil/Phoenix

\- Katherine Pryde/Shadowcat

\- Robert Drake/Iceman

\- Ben Hammill/Match

\- Megan Gwynn/Pixie

\- Warren Worthington III/Angel

The Avengers

\- Iron Man/Tony Stark

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Natasha Romanov/Black Widow

\- Hank Pym/Ant-Man

\- Janet Van Dyne/Wasp

\- T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Thor

Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Peter Quill/Star-Lord

\- Gamora

\- Drax the Destroyer

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Mantis

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Nick Fury

\- Maria Hill

\- James Woo

\- Victoria Hand

\- Bruce Banner

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Ava Ayala/White Tiger

\- Luke Cages/Power Man

\- Daniel Rand/Iron Fist

\- Tyrone Johnson/Cloak

\- Tandy Bowen/Dagger

The Kraang/MRD/Project: Wideawake

\- Senator Robert Kelly

\- Kraang Prime

\- Kraang Subprime

\- Bolivar Trask

\- Baxter Stockman

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Mrs. Campbell

\- Master Mold

\- The Sentinels

\- The Slayers

Baron Draxum's Army

\- Baron Draxum

\- Huginn and Muninn

\- Adriana Soria/Spider-Queen

\- Miles Warren/Jackal

\- Martin Blank/Gibbon

\- Fred Lumpkins/Hippo

\- Man-Spiders

Battle Nexus

\- Mojo Adams

\- Warren Stone

\- Gus

* The Foot Clan

\- Lyle Crowford/Thought

\- Kuroyama/Black Mountain

\- Elektra Natchios/Karai

\- Cyber Ninjas

Purple Dragons

\- Hun/Master Khan

\- Fong

\- Kendra

\- Jase

HYDRA

\- Baron Wolfgang von Strucker

\- Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra

\- Eric Williams/Grim Reaper

\- HYDRA's Dreadnoughts

\- The Sleepers

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K

\- Andrew Forson/Scientist Supreme

\- Anton Vanko/Whiplash

\- Alexander Nevsky/Crimson Dynamo

\- Arthur Parks/Living Laser

Sinister Six

\- Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin

\- Quentin Beck/Mysterio

\- Abner Jenkins/Beetle

\- Wendy Conrad/Bombshell

\- Larry Carpenter/Venom

\- Herman Schultz/Shocker

Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Doombots

Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter

Morris Bench/Hydro-Man

Tony Masters/Taskmaster

Aaron Davis/Prowler

Dinosaur City's inhabitants

\- Karl Lykos/Sauron

\- Vincent Stegron/Stegron

\- Triceratons

Genosha's inhabitants

\- Erik Lensherr/Magneto

\- Lorna Dane/Polaris

\- James Sanders/Speed Demon

\- Curt Conners/Leatherhead

\- Spike/Slash

\- Tyler Rockwell/Monkey Brain

\- Carmilla Black/Scorpion

\- Adrian Toomes/Vulture

\- Neena Thurman/Domino

\- Alison Blaire/Dazzler

\- Amara Crestmere/Magma

\- Mortimer Toynbee/Toad

\- Clarice Ferguson/Blink

\- Gary Gilbert/Firebrand

\- John Morley/Ghost

\- Frank Oliver/Kangaroo

\- Paul Duval/Grey Gargoyle

Civilians

\- Ned Leeds

\- Keemia Baker

\- Carlie Cooper

\- Lily Hollister

\- Jean DeWolff

\- Sha Shan Nguyen

\- Flash Thompson

\- Harrison Thompson

\- Rosie Thompson

\- Jesse Thompson

\- Kenny McFarlane

\- Hobart Brown

\- Walter Cornwall

\- Elizabeth Cornwall

\- Jeffeson Davis

\- Rio Davis

\- Raymond Warren

\- James Rhodes

\- Rumiko Fujikawa

\- Happy Hogan

* * *

**Author's note: Originally, she was going to be known as White Widow but I figured that this Julia "is yet an adult and not even a single mother", **

**she should go by the name as ****Spider-Woman like the other beginning female spider-themed heroes. Heck, her supposed to be future husband is **

**also this universe's Venom! And why and how did he become Venom? ****Well, that's because Julia decided to break up with Larry and he didn't take ****it well. **

**So like most of the men, he went to the bar and drink until he lost his mind and then ****go home. It's the moment when he was going home that he came **

**into contact with the Klyntar symbiote that Julia got rid of it from herself a week earlier. After bonded to it, ****he becomes the deadly Venom, who has **

**the great determination to make Julia/Spider-Woman his again by any mean necessary, even joining the Sinister Six or go as far as killing her current**

**crush named Miles Morales. As for why Senator Kelly, Bolivar Trask, Spencer Smythe and Baxter Stockman are working for the Kraang. That's because **

**they're being mind controlled by them while Mrs. Campbell is just a Kraang Droid like in the 2012 series. ****And of course, ****if the adopter wanted ****to know **

**more about my ideas and stories or adopt one of them, please contact me ****by leaving a review or PM me ****directly and I'll be there to tell you ****whatever **

**you wanted to know about my ideas and stories that I'm distributing. ****And as usual, have a nice day!**


	5. Spider-Maiden

**Author's note: And I'm back! This time, I brought with me the first promised idea that I told you guys earlier. That's right! I hereby give you **

**the Spider-Maiden! ****And for the first time, I cannot bring the Sinister Six into an idea. Why? because the Early Modern period has not what **

**it takes to create some members of such a group. ****There is no way the people like Electro, Overdrive and Swarm will be able to exist in **

**those days as the supervillains. But hey, neither Spider-Man or Spider-Woman need ****to fight the Sinister Six all the times to save the day anyway. **

**There are plenty of other bad guys to deal with. And now, without a further to do, let see the tales that ****this universe has to offer! And of course, **

**don't forget to contact me to if any of you interest in adopting one of my ideas or stories.**

* * *

History of Earth-316

In this universe, Spider-Maiden, or also known as Gwen Stacy, coexists with the other heroes like the Witchbreeds and Doctor Strange

in England and Wales during the reign of King Edward VI of England. With the spider powers that she gained from the chemical-exposed spider

that bit her and plus with her father is the Captain of Royal Guards, she gets to live in the palace and has helped the King out of

a lot of situations like settle the disputes like the one between His Majesty and his Scottish cousin-in-law, Queen Dowager Mary of Guise,

convincing His Majesty that the Witchbreeds are not dangerous and are equal as the other normal humans, and defeating various supervillains

like the Green Goblin, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter. And when she thought that her life cannot get any sweeter, King Edward suddenly fell

gravely ill! Seeing her childhood friend dying is killing her inside. Despite that Gwen is two years older than him, Edward tells Gwen that

he loves her and would want her to be his Queen if he didn't have such a fate. So they share their first and probable last kiss with one another,

which soon turned into them having an affair with one another. This resulted in Gwen's carrying his child, an heir to the throne of the English realms.

Eventually, her beloved King died and his cousin, Lady Jane Grey, who is Jean Grey's elder sister, is put on the throne, becoming Queen of England and Wales.

Residents of Earth-316

\- Gwen Stacy/Spider-Maiden

\- Kevin Trench/Nightwatch

\- Felicia Harding/Black Cat

\- Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

\- Katherine Bishop/Hawkeye II

The Paragons

\- Carlos Xavier/Professor Xavier

\- Moira MacTaggert

\- Henry McCoy/Beast

\- James Howlett/Wolverine

\- Scotius Sumerisle/Cyclops

\- Jean Grey/Pheonix

\- Werner Worthington III/Angel

\- Dafydd ap Andras/Skywalker

\- Megan Gwynn/Pixie

\- Rahne Sinclair/Werewolf

\- Robert Drake/Iceman

\- Katherine Pryde/Shadowcat

\- Anna Maria Darkholme/Rogue

\- Kurt Darkholme/Knight Crawler

League of Realms

\- Thor

\- Sif

\- Hrimhari

\- Ud the Troll

\- Screwbeard

\- Sir Ivory Honeyshot

\- Waziria

\- Oggmunder Vinnsuvius

Brotherhood of Witchbreeds

\- Enrique Lehnsherr/Magnet Master

\- Raven Darkholme/Changer

\- Wanda Lehnsherr/Scarlet Witch

\- Peter Lehnsherr/Speed Demon

\- Tamara Winter/Beatrice

\- Mortimer Toynbee/Toad

County of Latveria

\- Count Victor von Doom

\- Baron Otto Octavius

\- The Vultures

\- The Lizards

Empire of Atlantis

\- King Attuma

\- Queen Gelva

\- Princess Elanna

\- Princess Zartra

\- Count Tupo

\- Commander Orka

Kingdom of England and Wales

\- Queen Jane Grey of England and Wales

\- King Consort Guildford Dudley

\- Princess Mary Tudor

\- Princess Elizabeth Tudor

\- Duke John Dudley of Northumberland

\- Sir William Walsingham

\- Lady Joyce Denny-Walsingham

\- Francis Walsingham

\- Francis Drake

\- Lady Briar Raleigh

\- Archbishop Thomas Crammer

\- Sir George Stacy

\- Sir Richard Parker

\- Lady Mary Parker

\- Sir Nicholas Fury

\- Lady Maria Hill

Kingdom of Scotland

\- Queen Dowager Mary of Guise

\- Earl James Stewart of Moray

\- John Knox

Kingdom of Wakanda

\- T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Ororo Munroe/Storm

\- Princess Shuri

* Dora Milje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter

Quentin Beck/Mysterio

Norman Osborne/Green Goblin

Fiske's pirate gang

\- Wilson Fiske

\- William Harrison/Hammer

\- Silvester Marston/Snake

\- Ronald Bloch/Ox

Loki's Army

\- Amora the Enchantress

\- King Ymir

\- Malekith the Accursed

Civilians

\- Edward Brock

\- Elizabeth Brant

\- John Jonah Jameson II

\- John Jonah Jameson III

\- Harrison Thompson

\- Rose Thompson

\- Eugene Thompson

\- Iscah Thompson

\- Walter Harding

\- William Allan

\- Elizabeth Allan

\- Philip Watson

\- Marian Jane Watson

Deceased Residents

\- King Edward VI of England and Wales

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye I

\- Jackson Brice

* * *

**Author's note: I know that there are not much characters here but from what I've seen from the wiki, some universes featured only just two or three **

**characters for that matter. ****But still, if the adopter wished to add more characters, there is no stopping from me. Like I said before in the first idea, **

**I allowed ideas alterations. Why am I allowing such ****a thing? That's because I am opening up the chance that the adopter might be able to give **

**the missing links or improve my ideas and stories for the better. Really, I mean it. ****I wanted some people to come and adopt these ideas and stories of mine. **

**I cannot write them all because I have too many ideas already! And the ideas related to Spider-Man and ****Spider-Woman are completely just **

**the little fragments compare to the others that I have. So please, if anyone is looking for a story to write. Adopt some of mine and write them.**

**And as usual, contact me by either leaving a review or PM if anyone wanted to adopt it. Have a nice day!**


	6. Spectacular Spider-Man and Ninja Turtles

**Author's note: Originally, this idea started out as the combination between The Spectacular Spider-Man series and TMNT 2012. But as time went by, **

**things begin to change. ****And what have changed, you all may wanted to know? Well, one of that is Gwen Stacy was simply going to be just her normal self. **

**But upon seeing the possibility that ****the symbiote can bond with anyone. So why not Gwen? Besides, I've even seen that she gets to become Venom herself **

**in the comics. As for the rest of what does this ****universe has to tell, let's go take a look by yourselves! But what that certainly didn't change is that Shredder **

**is still existed in this reality! Yep, the archenemy ****of the Ninja Turtles and the well-known deadly leader of the Foot Clan, the Shredder, is existed in **

**this universe. And of course, if any of you wanted to adopt it. ****Please contact me via PM or leave a review.**

* * *

History of Earth-26412

In this universe, Peter Parker got bitten by a radioactive spider while on a field trip at Oscorp with his class. And after he lost his Uncle Ben,

he becomes the Spectacular Spider-Man to protect New York City from crimes wit hthe quote "With great power, comes great responsibility" of his uncle.

However, the arrival of the Foot Clan in New York completely turned things upside down for him and his enemies. With Tombstone and Silvermane decided

to temporarily stay out of the game and the Sinister Six and the Purple Dragons have been employed by the Shredder himself to work alongside with his men,

the Foot Clan quickly becomes the dominating criminal empire in New York. Soon, thing goes from bad to worse when his crush, Gwen Stacy, got abducted by

the MRD aka the Mutant Response Division, who are actually the invading aliens called the Kraang, and forcibly bonded her to an alien symbiote called the Klyntar,

becoming Venom. With so much changes and pressures, Peter felt that he already have lost. However, his hope then arrived in the forms of the for mutant ninja turtles

named Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. After they told them thatwhat Shredder only wanted is their father/sensei's life and the Kraang are the ones

responsible for the existence of the mutants for thousands of years by forcibly activated what is known as the X-Gene inside every living thing, he decided to

team up with them to fight the Foot Clan and the Kraang. By fighting side by side with them, Spider-Man has a chance of gaining victory over these new dangers.

Residents of Earth-26412

Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Gwen Stacy/Venom

Felicia Hardy/Black Cat

Hobie Brown/Prowler

Bruce Banner/Hulk

Hamato Clan

\- Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter

\- Tang Shen/Sprite

* Ninja Turtles

\- Hamato Leonardo

\- Hamato Raphael

\- Hamato Donatello

\- Hamato Michelangelo

\- April O'Neil/Phoenix

\- Casey Jones/Ghost Rider

X-Men

\- Charles Xavier/Professor X

\- Scott Summers/Cyclops

\- Emma Frost/White Queen

\- James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine

\- Raven Darkholme/Mystique

\- Hank McCoy/Beast

\- Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

\- Robert Drake/Iceman

\- Katherine Pryde/Shadowcat

\- Anna Maria Darkholme/Rogue

\- Ororo Munroe/Storm

\- Jonathan Silvercloud/Forge

\- Warren Worthington III/Angel

Starjammers

\- Alex Summers/Havok

\- Hepzidah

\- Ch'od

\- Sikorsky

\- Cr'reee

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Nick Fury

\- Maria Hill

\- Jasper Sitwell

\- Doctor Curt Conners

\- Natasha Romanov/Black Widow

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

The Kraang/MRD/Project: Wideawake

\- Kraang Prime

\- Kraang Subprime

\- Senator Robert Kelly

\- Bolivar Trask

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Miles Warren

\- Kavita Rao

\- William Stryker

\- The Sentinels

\- The Slayers

The Foot Clan

\- Oroku Saki/The Shredder

\- Oroku Karai/Hamato Miwa/The Dragonfly

\- Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar

\- Takeshi/Tiger Claw

\- Xever Montes/Fishface

\- Baxter Stockman/Human Fly

The Purple Dragons

\- Hun

\- Fong

\- Sid

\- Tsoi

Tombstone's criminal empire

\- Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone/Big Man

\- Janice Lincoln/Beetle

\- Joseph/Hammerhead

* The Enforcers

\- Jackson Brice/Montana/Shocker

\- Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan/Ricochet

\- Raymond Bloch/Ox

The Maggia

\- Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane

\- Phineas Mason/Tinkerer

* Wild Pack

\- Sable Manfredi/Silver Sable

\- Lemur Hoskins/Battlestar

\- Paladin

\- Thomas Fireheart/Puma

Sinister Six

\- Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

\- Adrian Toomes/Vulture

\- Max Dillion/Electro

\- Flint Marko/Sandman

\- Alex O'Hirn/Rhino

\- Quentin Beck/Mysterio

Brotherhood of Mutants

\- Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

\- Neena Thurman/Domino

\- Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke

\- Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche

\- Fred Dukes/Blob

\- Mortimer Toynbee/Toad

HYDRA

\- Red Skull

\- Arnim Zola

\- Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

\- HYDRA's Dreadnoughts

\- Mechagorgons

Wakanda

\- T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Princess Shuri

\- Hunter/White Wolf

* Dora Milje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

* Jabari Tribe

\- Princess Asira

\- M'Baku Udaka/White Gorilla

\- Mandla

Genosha's inhabitants

\- Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto

\- Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

\- Lorna Dane/Polaris

\- Cain Marko/Jaggernaut

\- Clarice Ferguson/Blink

\- Sarah Ryall/Scanner

\- Jalome Beacher/Slyde

\- Samuel Guthrie/Cannonball

\- Paige Guthrie/Husk

\- James Starsmore/Chamber

\- Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom

\- Kron Stone/Scorpion

\- Edward Acra/Arcade

The Utroms

\- Captain Mortu

\- Sergent Xitor

\- Doctor Xeinos

\- Glurin

* Utrom High Council

\- Queen

\- Bishop

\- Rook

\- Pawn

The Shi'ar Empire

\- Emperor D'Ken

\- Princess Lilandra

\- Prime Minister Araki

\- General R'Kavaka

\- Commander G'Throkka

\- Y'Gythgba

* Imperial Guard

\- Lady Sybil/Oracle

\- Grannz/Flashfire

\- Fang

\- G-Type

\- Schism

\- Scintilla

Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Doombots

K'Vathrak/Kraven the Hunter

Dimitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon

Norman Osborn/Green Goblin

Cletus Kasady/Carnage

Wade Wilson/Deadpool

Victor Creed/Sabertooth

Remy LeBeau/Gambit

Civilians

\- May Parker

\- Harry Osborn

\- Emily Osborn

\- Jessica Jones

\- Mary Jane Watson

\- Anna Watson

\- George Stacy

\- Helen Stacy

\- Jean DeWolff

\- Vin Gonzales

\- Walter Hardy

\- Black Gaxton

\- Morris Bench

\- Liz Allan

\- Mark Allan

\- Wilson Allan

\- Doris Allan

\- Doctor Ashley Kafka

\- Doctor Nicholas Bromwell

\- Doctor Ted Twaki

\- John Jonah Jameson Jr.

\- John Jonah Jameson III

\- Elizabeth Brant

\- Ned Lee

\- Raymond Warren

\- Keemia Marko

\- Flash Thompson

\- Harrison Thompson

\- Rosie Thompson

\- Jesse Thompson

\- Robbie Robertson

\- Randy Robertson

\- Kenny McFarlane

\- Glory Grant

\- Martha Conners

\- William Conners

Deceased Residents

\- Hamato Yuuta

\- Oroku Kaiji

\- Baron Heinrich Zemo

\- Ben Parker

\- Richard Parker

\- Mary Parker

\- Christopher Summers/Corsair

\- Katherine Summers

* * *

**Author's note: Cool, right? And why the Starjammers and not the Guardians of the Galaxy? That's because this is one of those universes where the Avengers **

**never actually formed ****and the main groups of heroes are the X-Men. And why Cyclops' brother is the one who's leading them? That's because their father **

**has been killed by Emperor D'Ken after he broke ****into the palace with his newly-formed band of Starjammers to rescue his wife from being forced to be one **

**of the Emperor's consorts. Seeing her husband died right before her, ****Katherine stabbed the Emperor of the Shi'ar Empire, fatally wounded him and escape **

**with the rest of the Starjammers. Angered, the Emperor ordered his men to hunt them down ****and bring his consort back to him. They eventually made it **

**to Earth and meet the X-Men, where Katherine get to reunited with her sons. However, their happy moment is short-lived ****when the Shi'ar's forces arrive **

**to arrest the Starjammers and to take Katherine Summers back. Of course, the X-Men and the Starjammers fought back and drove them away but during**

**the fight, Katherine gets shot and killed by the Emperor himself. Thus, breaking her sons' hearts. Determine to avenge his parents' deaths, Havok joined **

**the Starjammers and ****seek to end the life of Emperor D'Ken himself. I know. I know. I made the X-Men look like the main focus here but they are not. **

**They're just part of the main characters that ****will interact with Spider-Man and the Ninja Turtles from time to time. And yes, Jean Grey doesn't exist here **

**and that means Scott here ended up with Emma Frost while the host ****of the Phoenix is April O'Neil. As we all know, with various universes. There are **

**various possibilities. So I hope some of you like this idea and will adopt it. And as usual, ****leave me a review or PM to me directly if one of you wanted **

**to adopt an idea or story of mine. See you guys later and have a nice day!**


	7. The Amazing Dark Spider

**Author's note: And I'm back! With a new idea to offer for an adopter! This time, it's an idea about the spider-themed hero who has more than **

**just spider powers! And how can ****that happen? Well, bring in someone or something that can give that individual more than just the spider powers, **

**of course. And this is one of them. Behold the Dark Spider! ****I know the name itself sound scary but if the name Ghost-Spider can be use, so why not **

**the Dark Spider as well? If anyone has a better name, go on and suggest it. I allow ****alterations anyway. If it gets adopted, of course. So if anyone **

**wanted to adopt this idea, please leave a review or PM to me directly. And I'll grant the permission to write ****the story based from the idea you adopted **

**a****nd also allow the alterations of it as well. But first, please observe what do I have to offer from this idea.**

* * *

History of Earth-21657

In this universe, Null the Living Darkness has been attacked by the armada of the Kree Empire on order of

the Supreme Intelligence to capture him and weaponize him. Due to his great resistance, the Kree's armada

bombards him with everything they have, seemingly destroyed him. In reality, he splits a small part of himself away.

That part is floating into space for years until it crash-landed on Earth in England. In order to blend in with the locals,

Null takes the shape of the male human and go to live with them, taking the name of Jonathan. Soon, he met a young woman

named Merriam Drew and they both fell in love. Their loves for each other led them to have an affair, which resulted in

the birth of Jessica Drew. Soon, her father regains all the strength and depart into the space when she was merely a year old.

So she grew up alone with her mother. Eventually, she was bit by a radioactive spider that escaped from the local branch

of Alchemax Corporation, which resulted in her gained spider powers. With her spider powers plus with the some of father's

dark powers like shapeshifting, casting illusion and speaking telepathically, she takes on the mantle as hero named Dark Spider.

Currently, she is in a relationship with Tony Stark after he visited England to establish a branch of Stark Industries there and is

also recently working as his secretary as well.

Residents of Earth-21657

Jessica Drew/Dark Spider

Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

Janice Lincoln/Beetle

Kevin Trench/Nightwatch

The Avengers

\- Tony Stark/Iron Man

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Natasha Romanov/Black Widow

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Bruce Banner/Hulk

\- Thor

X-Men

\- Charles Xavier/Professor X

\- Scott Summers/Cyclops

\- Jean Grey/Phoenix

\- James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine

\- Raven Darkholme/Mystique

\- Hank McCoy/Beast

\- Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

\- Robert Drake/Iceman

\- Katherine Pryde/Shadowcat

\- Anna Maria Darkholme/Rogue

\- Ororo Munroe/Storm

\- Jonathan Silvercloud/Forge

\- Warren Worthington III/Angel

Starjammers

\- Alex Summers/Havok

\- Hepzidah

\- Ch'od

\- Sikorsky

\- Cr'reee

Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Peter Quill/Star-Lord

\- Phyla-Vell/Quasar

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Mantis

\- Drax the Destroyer

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Nick Fury

\- Maria Hill

\- Abigail Brand

\- Dr. Randall Jessup

\- Phil Coulson

\- Richard Parker

\- Mary Parker

\- Jim Hammond/Human Torch

\- Simon Williams/Wonder Man

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Mandroids

Asgard

\- Odin

\- Lady Sif

\- Heimdall

* Warriors Three

\- Fandral

\- Hogun

\- Volstagg

HYDRA

* Red Skull's faction

\- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

* Arnim Zola's faction

\- Arnim Zola

\- Eric Williams/Grim Reaper

* Madame Viper's faction

\- Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Viper

\- Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary

Genosha's inhabitants

\- Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto

\- Lorna Dane/Polaris

\- Cain Marko/Jaggernaut

\- Gary Gilbert/Firebrand

\- Bruno Horgan/Melter

\- Alison Blaire/Dazzler

\- Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke

\- Clarice Ferguson/Blink

\- Sarah Ryall/Scanner

\- Jalome Beacher/Slyde

\- Samuel Guthrie/Cannonball

\- Paige Guthrie/Husk

\- James Starsmore/Chamber

\- Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom

\- Megan Gwynn/Pixie

\- Amara Aquilla/Magma

\- Dafydd ap Andras/Skywalker

\- Bradley Kroon/Icemaster

\- Kron Stone/Scorpion

\- Edward Acra/Arcade

Sinister Six

\- Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin

\- Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

\- Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter

\- Adrian Toomes/Vulture

\- Alex O'Hirn/Rhino

\- Martin Blank/Gibbon

Brotherhood of Mutants

\- Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

\- Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

\- Neena Thurman/Domino

\- Lance Alvers/Avalanche

\- Fred Dukes/Blob

\- Mortimer Toynbee/Toad

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- Monica Rappaccini/Scientist Supreme

\- Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo

\- George Clinton/Titanium Man

\- Technovore

The Kree Empire

\- Supreme Intelligence

\- Ronan the Accuser

\- General Yon-Rogg

\- Minn-Erva

\- Korath the Pursuer

\- Captain Mar-Vell

\- Captain En-Vad

\- Esa-La

\- Dra-Ta

\- Ept-Rass

\- Sig-Rass

\- Fenn-Ra

\- Liev-Ra

\- Bron Char

The Skrull Empire

\- Emperor Dorrekk VII

\- Empress R'Kill

\- Grand Prince Dezaan

\- Princess Veranke

\- Princess Anelle

\- Supreme Shaman Kh'oja

\- Chancellor Ch-Gra

\- Countess S'Bak

\- Lord Morrat

\- Duke Gy'pl

\- Lord Dm'yr

The Shi'ar Empire

\- Majestor D'Ken

\- Majestrix Katherine Summers

\- Imperial Princess Lilandra

\- Prince Gabriel Summers/Vulcan

\- Prime Minister Araki

* Imperial Guard

\- Lady Cal'syee/Deathbird

\- Lady Sybil/Oracle

\- Grannz/Flashfire

\- Electron

\- Fang

\- G-Type

\- Schism

\- Scintilla

Loki's Army

\- Loki

\- Amora the Enchantress

\- Skurg the Executioner

* Frost Giants

\- King Thrym

\- Prince Laufey

\- Princess Farbauti

\- Captain Ymir

\- Ice Worms

* Malekith's the Accursed's Dark Elves

\- Malekith the Accursed

\- Algrim the Strong

\- Rotjaw

\- Scumtongue

Queen Alflyse's Dark Elves

\- Queen Alflyse

\- Adviser Canker

\- Swarmsuckle

\- Wormsong

Silvermane's criminal empire

\- Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane

\- Joseph Manfredi/Blackwing

\- Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone

\- William Baker/Sandman

\- Quentin Beck/Mysterio

\- Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon

Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Doombots

Morris Bench/Hydro-Man

Tony Masters/Taskmaster

Ace Fenton/Grizzly

Batroc the Leaper

Arthur Parks/Living Laser

Samuel Sterns/The Leader

Philip Sterns/Madman

Emil Blonsky/Abomination

U-Foes

\- Simon Utrecht/Vector

\- James Darnell/X-Ray

\- Ann Darnell/Vapor

\- Michael Steel/Ironclad

Ultron

Civilians

\- Peter Parker

\- May Parker

\- Ben Parker

\- Harry Osborn

\- Emily Osborn

\- Norman Osborn

\- Mary Jane Watson

\- Anna Watson

\- George Stacy

\- Helen Stacy

\- Jean DeWolff

\- Vin Gonzales

\- Black Gaxton

\- Morris Bench

\- Liz Allan

\- Mark Allan

\- Wilson Allan

\- Doris Allan

\- Doctor Ashley Kafka

\- Doctor Nicholas Bromwell

\- Doctor Ted Twaki

\- John Jonah Jameson Jr.

\- John Jonah Jameson III

\- Elizabeth Brant

\- Ned Leeds

\- Raymond Warren

\- Miles Warren

\- Keemia Marko

\- Flash Thompson

\- Harrison Thompson

\- Rosie Thompson

\- Jesse Thompson

\- Robbie Robertson

\- Randy Robertson

\- Kenny McFarlane

\- Glory Grant

\- Doctor Curt Conners

\- Martha Conners

\- William Conners

* * *

**Author's note: And what do you guys think? Pretty cool, right? I know that there are a lot of characters here but from what I've seen from **

**the mainstream universe, there are also ****a lot of characters that also too many to be counted as well. And of course, once again Norman Osborn **

**n****ever becomes the infamous Green Goblin. And why am I keep doing that? Well, ****that's because despite Norman Osborn is becoming the Green Goblin **

**is a classic icon, it also makes everybody knows how things will go eventually. It's either ended up as he threw ****Gwen Stacy off the bridge or trying to **

**create the Goblin Nation. And I'm not keen on that because there are already HYDRA, A.I.M, Doctor Doom, Loki and Ultron. The world doesn't ****need **

**a ruthless businessman turned costumed maniac with endless grudge. And as usual, if anyone interested in adopting one of my ideas, please contact me **

**by leaving a review or by ****PM to me directly. And have a nice day, everyone!**


	8. Black Tarantula

**Author's note: Here in this idea, it is completely unlike anything else in the previous ideas that I've mentioned before. Because in this idea, it is not **

**about Spider-Man or ****Spider-Woman at all. NOPE! It's about Black Tarantula! And to make it weirder but also cooler, it's the Black Tarantula as **

**Spider-Man's daughter! I know that this sounds weird. ****But hey, with many universes. There are many possibilities! And now, let's see what does **

**this universe has to offered, shall we? Alright, here we go! And of course, don't forget ****to contact me if anyone wanted to adopt one of my ideas to write! **

**Now, you all can see it! Enjoy!**

* * *

History of Earth-1095

In this universe, Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker are each other's childhood friends. When they become teenagers,

their friendship developed into a romantic relationship. After a field trip at Alchemax Corporation, Peter gained

spider powers after he was bit by a radioactive spider. Meanwhile, the Hardy family has been tricked by Wilson Fisk,

resulting in Felicia and her family lost their estates and business. To get back at Fisk, she takes on the mantle as Black Cat

and go after him and his men. And it's one of these chases of hers that make one of Fisk's men to kill Peter's uncle in order to

steal his car to escape from her. Upon seeing Peter's hugging his dead uncle, she immediately feels guilty. Later, she meets Spider-Man

when she was interrogating one of Fisk's men in an alley, resulting in a fight between them. Eventually after a series of fights,

they both unmasked each other by accident. After telling each other's their stories, they both team up to take Wilson Fisk down.

After three years of working together, Wilson Fisk is finally put away in jail and all of the estates and business that he took

from Felicia's family and the others are returned to their owners. With Wilson Fisk is now in jail, the heroic couple take their

relationship to the next level by becoming husband and wife. After that, Peter founded Parker Industries with his wife as his

personal secretary. After that, they have a daughter named Anna Parker. And just like her father, she too has spider powers.

So she made her own costume with the mixture of her father's and her mother's, becoming the Black Tarantula after her parents

retired to give the full time attention in to raising her and taking care of the Parker Industries.

Residents of Earth-1095

Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Felicia Hardy-Parker/Black Cat

Anna Parker/Black Tarantula

The Avengers

\- Antoinette Stark/Iron Woman

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Bruce Banner/Hulk

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Natasha Romanov/Black Widow

\- Hank Pym/Ant-Man

\- Janet Van Dyne/Wasp

\- Vision

League of Nine Realms

\- Thor

\- Sif

\- Loki

\- Amora the Enchantress

\- Hrimhari

\- Angela

X-Men

*Senior Members/Teachers

\- Charles Xavier/Professor X

\- Hank McCoy/Beast

\- James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine

\- Ororo Munroe/Storm

\- Cain Marko/Jaggernaut

\- Scott Summers/Cyclops

\- Emma Forst/White Queen

\- Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

\- Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

\- Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver

\- Katherine Pryde/Shadowcat

\- Robert Drake/Iceman

\- Anna Marie/Rogue

\- Jonathan Silvercloud/Forge

* Junior Members/Students

\- Sophie Summers/Marvel Girl

\- Kendall Logan/Aftershock

\- Talia Wagner/Nocturne

\- Noriko Ashida/Surge

\- Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane

\- Nancy Lu/Push

\- Sara Hingle/Nucleus

\- John Proudstar/Thunderbird

\- Douglas Ramsey/Cypher

\- Kevin Sydney/Morph

\- Simon Lasker/Pyro

\- Davis Cameron/Slipstream

\- Calvin Rankin/Mimic

\- James Madrox/Multiple Man

Agents of the Cosmos

\- Edward Brock/Agent Venom

\- Anna Weying/Scream

\- Patrick Mulligan/Toxin

\- Andrea Benton/Mania

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Jessica Drew

\- Alexander Pierce

\- Clay Quatermain

\- Sam Wilson/Falcon

\- Tony Masters/Taskmaster

\- Rosetta Morgan/Ladyhawk

\- Regina Morgan/Bluebird

\- Doctorangutan

\- Hit-Monkey

MRD/Project: Wideawake

\- Senator Robert Kelly

\- Bolivar Trask

\- Kavita Rao

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Master Mold

\- The Sentinels

\- The Slayers

Advanced Idea Mechanics

*Council of Scientists Supreme

-Monica Rappaccini

-Andrew Forson

-Lyle Getz

* Keepers Unit

\- Gregar Valski/Crimson Dynamo

\- Anton Vanko/Whiplash

\- Bruno Horgan/Melter

\- Aaidan Blomfield/Unicorn

\- Simon Maddicks/Killer Shrike

HYDRA

\- Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo

\- Wolfgang von Strucker/Baron Strucker

\- Countess Ophelia Sarkissian

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

\- Eric Williams/Grim Reaper

\- Arnim Zola

Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Doombots

Ivan Kronov/Killerwat

George Blair/Mr. Abnormal

Donald Gill/Blizzard

Gary Gilbert/Firebrand

Makluan Empire

\- Emperor Chen Hsu

\- Prince Axon-Karr

* Sunturion Corps

\- Fin Fang Foom

\- Fraktur

* Ultimos

\- Ultimo 213

\- Ultimo 459

\- Ultimo 5912

\- Ultimo 9168

Civilians

Walter Hardy

Lydia Hardy

May Parker

Jackson Brice

Daniel Brito

Raymond Bloch

Wilson Fisk

Vanessa Fisk

Richard Fisk

Heather Noble

Courtney Duran

Brad Miller

Sachi Yama

James Yama

* * *

**Author's note: I know here is a question such as why Wilson Fisk and the members of the Enforcers are being stated as civilians, right? Well, **

**that's because ****they're now nothing ****but old men and cannot commit a crime anymore. So yeah, they've been defeated and defeated by Spider-Man **

**until the day ****they decided to retire. Thus, making Black Tarantula never ****have to confront them. But in case of Doctor Doom, he is not an old man. **

**Nope. In this universe, ****Peter Parker became Spider-Man before the Avengers could even formed. By the time, ****the Avengers is formed. Peter is already **

**retired from being ****Spider-Man, already married with Felicia Hardy and their daughter would be around ten years old at that point. As for ****when Anna **

**decided to become ****Black Tarantula, that would be around when she's 15 and turning 16 in a few months, I think. And I think this should be enough **

**information for you guys ****now but if you wanted to know more or even adopt this idea, please contact me by either leaving a review or PM to me directly. **

**And of course, have a nice day!**


	9. The Spectacular Star-Spider

**Author's note: This idea is quite weird and sound unthinkable for some people but the possibiltiies are the possibilities. I know that Peter Quill is being **

**a spider-themed hero ****sound a lot weird and may even look impossible. But hey, with various dimensions, there are various possibilities. And if Gwen Stacy **

**can become Spider-Woman, why Peter Quill ****cannot become Spider-Man? But then the question about Spider-Man's regular enemies would be raise. **

**Mostly about how can they exist, right? Well, remember this. This is Peter Quill ****we're talking about. He and his band, the Guardians of the Galaxy, **

**already have plenty of enemies out there in the vast cosmos. So Spider-Man's original enemies are not much needed. ****But it doesn't mean all of them **

**cannot exist. Only those who can fit in the description of being in the outer space only. And to find that out, please check this idea out! And as usual,**

**don't forget to leave review or PM to me if one of you wanted to adopt one of my ideas about Spider-Man.**

* * *

History of Earth-792

In this universe, Peter Quill got bitten by a radioactive spider that escaped from Alchemax Corporation. This resulted in him having spider powers. However,

before he could even have a chance to use it. Tragedy strucked when his mother died of cancer and then he got abducted by Yondu Udonta and his band of space pirates

called the Ravagers. Growing up as a pirate, he used his spider powers for committing crimes for Yondu and his men under the name of Star-Spider! But when he thought

things can't go better, everything suddenly turned upside down! A mutiny led by Taserface happened and many of Yondu's loyalists died in the process! Peter blamed himself

for this because he wasn't there to make a different. Despite that Taserface and his mutineers have been dealt with, it didn't stop Peter from keep blaming himself from

being there to make a different. After this, he quits being a Ravager to forge his own path. Eventually, he came across the "interesting" people like Gamora, Rocket Racoon,

Groot, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis. Together, they formed their own band called Guardians of the Galaxy to fight against the intergalactic threats... for prices!

But sometimes, also only just for what that is right as well.

Residents of Earth-792

Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Peter Quill/Star-Spider

\- Gamora

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Drax the Destroyer

\- Mantis

The Avengers

\- Tony Stark/Iron Man

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Hank Pym/Ant-Man

\- Janet Van Dyne/Wasp

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Bruce Banner/Hulk

\- T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Natasha Romanov/Black Widow

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Nova Corps

\- Richard Rider/Nova Prime

\- Robert Rider

\- Sam Alexander

\- Suki Yumiko

\- Malik Tarcel

\- Fraktur

\- Tre Owens

\- David Green

\- Lucas Maats

\- Lindy Nolan

The Ravagers

\- Yondu Udonta

\- Kraglin Obfonteri

\- Tulk

\- Oblo

\- Scrote

\- Narblik

The Shi'ar Empire

\- Emperor D'Ken

\- Empress Katherine Summers

\- Grand Princess Lilandra

\- Prince Gabriel Neramani

\- Prime Minister Araki

\- The Sunturions

* Imperial Guard

\- Lady Sybil/Oracle

\- Grannz/Flashfire

\- Fang

\- G-Type

\- Schism

\- Scintilla

The Kree Empire

\- Supreme Intelligence

\- Ronan the Accuser

\- General Yon-Rogg

\- Minn-Erva

\- Korath the Pursuer

\- Captain Mar-Vell

\- Kree Sentries

The Skrull Empire

\- Queen Veranke

\- Supreme Shaman Kh'oja

\- Chancellor Ch-Gra

\- Baroness S'Bak

\- Count Gy'pl

\- Lord Dm'yr

\- The Slayers

Thanos' Army

\- Thanos

\- The Outriders

\- The Sidri

* The Black Order

\- Cull Obsidian/Black Dwarf

\- Corvus Glaive

\- Ebony Maw

\- Proxima Midnight

\- Supergiant

Taneleer Tivan/The Collector

En Dwi Gast/The Grandmaster

Ego the Living Planet

Titus

Nebula

High Evolutionary

Galan/Galactus

Heralds of Galactus

\- Air-Walker

\- Firelord

\- Stardust

\- Terrax

The New Order

\- Adam Warlock/The Magus

\- Matriarch Aqwen

\- Egeus

\- Rhaigor

\- Sliggs

Sinister Six

\- Tel-Kar/Venom

\- Carrion

\- Overdrive

\- Gog

\- Shathra

\- Mysterio

Civilians

Rora

Corhanis

Howard the Duck

Ranger

Pyko

Wal Rus

Blackjack O'Hare

Deceased Residents

Meredith Quill

Various members of Yondu's Ravagers Clan

* * *

**Author's note: Do you guys like the whole new incarnation of the Sinister Six? I sure hope you all do because this really looks... unoriginal. **

**As for who Tel-Kar is, ****he is a Kree who happened to be the Venom's first host in the mainstream universe. So I decided to make him the Venom **

**of this universe and one of the greatest enemies ****to Star-Spider and the Guardians of the Galaxy. To be exact, the Sinister Six and the Guardians of **

**the Galaxy are each other's greatest enemies and competitors. But sometimes, ****they can found themselves as allies when they have to face the bigger **

**threats like the Kree, the Skrulls and the Shi'ar. Speaking about them, I have given each alien empire ****their own robot warriors. Because I thought that **

**since the Kree have their own Sentries, let's level things up by letting the Skrulls have the Slayers while the Shi'ar have ****the Sunturions. I know that **

**it's not like much but this is all I can do about Spider-Man's enemies fitting into the intergalactic society. And of course, leave me a review or**

**PM to me directly if anyone wanted to adopt one of my Spider-Man's ideas. Oh! And have a nice day!**


	10. The Spectacular Shadow Spider

**Author's note: And I'm back again! And this time, it's also another female spider-themed hero who happened to be the original Spider-Man's daughter. **

**However, the different is ****that this one doesn't have Black Cat for the mother. Nope! It's someone else! It's one of the favorite shipping of many **

**Spider-Man's fans! This time, the lucky lady who stole ****Spider-Man's heart is a member of the X-Men named Katherine Pryde aka Shadowcat. **

**As for how they met, fell in love and have a daughter together. You guys need to read this to ****find that out. As for whoever that wanted to adopt **

**one of my Spider-Man's stories, please contact me by PM to me directly or leave me a review about it. But first, please check ****this idea out.**

* * *

History of Earth-1656

In this universe, Peter Parker got bit by a radioactive spider after he went on a field trip at Oscorp. Soon, he became a superhero known as Spider-Man after his uncle's death.

However, he isn't the one alone with powers. Having seen his activities from the news channel like Daily Bugle Communications for years, the X-Men are worried that

Spider-Man might make the mutants being exposed to the whole world if the public believes that he is a mutant. So to ensure their secret, the X-Men invited Spider-Man

to come to their school called Xavier's Institute of Gifted Youngsters. Despite the invitation, he refused due to he needs to take care of his aunt, his job as a scientist at

Horizon Labs, he is also already graduated from the Empire State University. However, the whole Spider-Island incident orchestrated by the Jackal and Spider Queen

jeopardized his role as Spider-Man because he is being blamed by James Jonah Jameson, the Director of Daily Bugle Communications, for being the source of their

accomplishment and even collaborating with them in the first place. With everything is falling apart for him, ranging from the apartment building that he lived was

destroyed during the Spider-Island incident to being blamed for turning everyone in Manhattan into Man-Spiders, he reconsidered about the X-Men's offer and contact them.

Surprisingly, they openly welcomed him into their mansion. Thanks to Wolverine, who got words from the Avengers that Spider-Man is actually the one who developed

the cure to revert everyone in Manhattan back into humans in the first place. Living with the X-Men, he becomes the Guidance Counselor at the Institute and then things

began to look bright for him once again. He had went on many missions alongside with the X-Men, helping them prevent the disastrous futures like the world-dominated

Sentinels and the so-called Age of Apocalypse from happening after the mutants have been exposed to the whole world. And it's during these missions that he and a member

of the X-Men named Kitty Pryde, whose codename is Shadowcat, are beginning to develop romantic feelings toward one another. Eventually, they become a couple,

get married and then have a daughter named Mary together. Now, as a teenager, Mary Parker takes on the mantle as the Spectacular Shadow Spider and go out to

protect New York from crimes just like how her father used to do.

Residents of Earth-1656

X-Men

* Senior Members/Teachers

\- Charles Xavier/Professor X

\- James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine

\- Raven Darkholme/Mystique

\- Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto

\- Scott Summers/Cyclops

\- Jean Grey-Summers/Phoenix

\- Hank McCoy/Beast

\- Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

\- Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

\- Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

\- Lorna Dane/Polaris

\- Alex Summers/Havok

\- Jonathan Silvercloud/Forge

\- Robert Drake/Iceman

\- Angelica Jones/Firestar

\- Peter Parker/Spider-Man

\- Katherine Pryde-Parker/Shadowcat

\- Piotr Nikolayevich Rusputin/Colossus

\- Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina/Magik

\- Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane

\- Remy LeBeau/Gambit

\- Anna Maria LeBeua/Rogue

\- Tamara Winter/Domino

\- Mortimer Toynbee/Toad

\- Wade Wilson/Deadpool

* Junior Members/Students

\- Mary Parker/Shadow Spider

\- Rachel Summers/Marvel Girl

\- Nathan Summers/Cable

\- Jubilee Lee/Jubilation

\- Alison Blaire/Dazzler

\- Megan Gwynn/Pixie

\- Eleanor Camacho/Red Lotus

\- Julian Keller/Hellion

\- Laura Kinney/X-23

\- Santo Vaccarro/Rockslide

\- Nezhno Abidemi/Gentle

\- Danielle Moonstar/Spellbinder

\- Shiro Yashida/Sunfire

\- Amara Crestmere/Magma

\- Clarice Fong/Blink

\- Tier Sinclair/Man-Wolf

\- Talia Wagner/Nocturne

\- John Proudstar/Thunderbird

\- Christopher Muse/Triage

\- Henri LeBuea/Gangler

The Avengers

\- Tony Stark/Iron Man

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Natasha Romanova/Black Widow

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Bruce Banner/Hulk

\- Thor

\- Vision

Masters of the Mystic Arts

\- Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

\- Clea Strange

\- Sofia Strange

\- Wong

\- Elsa Bloodstone/Bloodstone

\- Jericho Drumm/Doctor Voodoo

Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Peter Quill/Star-Lord

\- Gamora

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Mantis

\- Drax the Destroyer

The Redeemers

\- Cynthia Schmidt/Skadi

\- Jet Zola/Jet Black

\- Leopold Zola/Nomad

\- Janice Lincoln/Beetle

\- Sean Madigan/Head Case

\- Shin Temugin/Kanga Khan/Mandarin

\- Carmilla Rappacini/Scorpion

\- Daniel DuBois/Executioner

\- Allison Dillion/Aftershock

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Maria Hill

\- Victoria Hand

\- Jasper Sitwell

\- Dr. Sal Kennedy

\- Dr. Daman Veteri

\- Rachel Leighton/Diamondback

\- Jessica Jones/Jewel

\- James Rhodes/Iron Patriot

\- Richard Rennsalaer/Overrider

The Barbaric Machines

\- Ultron

\- The Sentinels

\- The Slayers

HYDRA

* Red Skull's faction

\- Red Skull

\- Antonio Rodriguez/Armadrillo

\- Gregory Stevens/Cyclone

* Arnim Zola's faction

\- Arnim Zola

\- Steven Hudak/Scorcher

\- Wilbur Day/Stilt-Man

* Madame Hydra's faction

\- Sunset Bain/Madame Hydra

\- Don Callahan/Squid

\- Laura Fortune/Ms. Fortune

* Serpent Solutions

\- Klaus Vorhees/King Cobra

\- Davis Lawfers/Copperhead

\- Zelda DuBois/Princess Python

\- Tanya Sealy/Black Mamba

\- Gustav Krueger/Rattler

\- Jordan Dixon/Viper

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- Monica Rappaccini/Scientist Supreme

\- Galina Nemirovsky/Crimson Dynamo

\- Boris Bullski/Titanium Man

\- Bruno Horgan/Melter

\- Technovore

Snakeroot Clan

\- Shingen Yashida/Silver Samurai

\- Mariko Yashida/Scarlet Samurai

\- Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke

\- Mary Walker/Typoid Mary

\- Kuroyama/Black Mountain

\- Lyle Crowford/Thought

Maggia

\- Count Nefaria

\- Whitney Nefaria/Madame Masque

\- Joseph/Hammerhead

\- Frank Farnum/Masked Marauder

\- Alexander Gentry/Porcupine

\- Aaiden Bombfield/Unicorn

\- Jalome Beacher/Slyde

John Ostrum/Killerwat

Victor Creed/Sabertooth

Caroly Trainor/Lady Octopus

Ana Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter II

Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man

Empire of Atlantis

\- Queen Aquaria Neptunia/Namora

\- King Consort Talan

\- Grand Princess Zartra

\- Commander Orka

\- Chancellor Tupo

\- Giganto

Latvarian-Symkarian Commonwealth

\- Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable

\- Valeria von Doom/Brainstorm

\- William Baker/Sandman

\- Keemia Baker/Quicksand

\- Lemar Hoskins/Battlestar

\- Thomas Fireheart/Puma

\- Doombots

Wakanda

\- King T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Grand Princess Shuri/Black Panther

\- Prince Hunter/White Wolf

\- Prince Azari T'Challa

* Dora Milaje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

* Jabari Tribe

\- M'Baku Udaka/White Gorilla

\- Princess Asira

\- Mandla

Civilians

Harry Osborn

Elizabeth Allan

Emily Osborn

Norman Osborn II

Gwen Stacy

Helen Stacy

Mary Jane Watson

Glory Grant

Elizabeth Brant

Edward Brock

James Jonah Jameson Jr.

James Jonah Jameson III

Carmen Pryde

Theresa Pryde

Jefferson Davis

Miles Morales

Ganke Lee

Ned Leeds

Albert Moon

Nari Moon

Cindy Moon

Flash Thompson

Jesse Thompson

Sha Shan Nguyen

Dr. Curt Conners

Maratha Conners

William Conners

Reed Richards

Ben Grimm

Carmelita Camacho

Ms. Camacho

Shin Zhang

Otto Octavius

Adrian Toomes

Quentin Beck

Alex O'Hirn

Herman Schultz

Roderick Kingsley

Max Dillion

Lonnie Thompson Lincoln

Raymond Warren

Miles Warren

Adriana Soria

Helmut Zemo

Werner von Strucker

Deceased Residents

Ben Parker

May Parker

Richard Parker

Mary Parker I

Norman Osborn/Green Goblin

George Stacy

Baron Heinrich Zemo

Baron Wolfgang von Strucker

* * *

**Author's note: In case anyone wanted to know why I called Ultron and the Sentinels and the Slayers that are under his control as the Barbaric Machines, **

**that's because they are ****truly barbaric when it came to extermination of all humans and other creatures on Earth. As for what happened to Master Mold, **

**Master Mold has been dismantled by the X-Men years ****ago after they learned about how that AI will gain sentience and order the Sentinels and the Slayers **

**to takeover the world. Without Master Mold, the Sentinel Program remained ****shut down until Ultron discovered and reactivated it for his quest to purge **

**the Earth from all lifeforms. This eventually gave rise to their new name called the Barbaric Machines. ****As for why many Spider-Man's foes have become **

**just civilians, that's because many of them have been defeated and incarcerated and some are even reformed. ****And back to Shadow Spider, if you guys **

**wonder what she can do. ****She has spider powers just like her father but her mutant power is definitely not phasing through things like her mom. Nope! **

**Her mutant power is ****dark matter ****manipulation. She can bend and create the dark matter out of her hands in any shape she wanted. ****I hope you guys **

**like ****her mutant power! And i****f anyone have ****questions ****or wanted to ****adopt one of my Spider-Man's ideas, please leave a review or PM to me directly.**

**So have a nice day!**


	11. Ghost-Spider: The Demigoddess

**Author's note: And I'm back with another story idea! And really, I hope it will get adopted. To be exact, I hope all of my ideas will get adopted. **

**Eventually, ****of course. ****But enough about that for now. Here in this page is the information about Gwen Stacy as Ghost-Spider. What's so significant **

**about it? ****Well, ****in this one. Gwen Stacy is a ****demigoddess who has an Asgardian for a mother. Yep, you guys heard it right. Gwen Stacy is a demigoddess. **

**And who is ****the goddess that fell in love with George Stacy? ****Check it out to find out! And as usual, if anyone have questions or wish to adopt one **

**o****f my Spider-Man's ideas, please contact me by leaving a review or PM to me directly. ****And now, let's check this idea out!**

* * *

History of Earth-865

In this universe, Sif is heartbroken that Thor chose Jane Foster over her. So she resolves by finding a new lover on Midgard.

Eventually, she met George Stacy after she rescued him from the Wrecking Crew. They spent more and more time with each other,

fall in love and have an affair with one another. However, Odin falls asleep once again to restore his power and she has to return

to Asgard to help Thor and her people to defend it from the Frost Giants, Fire Demons and the other enemies of Asgard. After the siege of Asgard

ended and Odin has awoken, Sif found that she is pregnant with George's child. Upon such a discovery, she quickly returns to Midgard to tell him

the shocking good news. Still loving and willing to take the responsibility, George asked Sif's hands in marriage, which she accepted. Sif takes

the new name as Helen Stacy so that she can live on Midgard with him and then months later, she gave birth to Gwen Stacy. When she grew up

into a beautiful teenage girl, she is bit by a radioactive spider and it gave her the spider powers. With the powers of the spider and of

a goddess alike, she becomes the heroine by the name of Ghost Spider. She's also in a relationship with her classmate named Peter Parker.

Residents of Earth-865

Gwen Stacy/Ghost-Spider

Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

* Francie Beck/Mysterio

Marc Spector/Moon Knight

The Avengers

\- Tony Stark/Iron Man

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Natasha Romanova/Black Widow

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Hank Pym/Ant-Man

\- Janet Van Dyne/Wasp

\- Thor

\- Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

\- Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Peter Quill/Star-Lord

\- Phyla-Vell/Quasar

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Mantis

\- Cosmo the Spacedog

The Ravagers

\- Yondu Udonta

\- Kraglin Obfonteri

\- Mainframe

\- Krugarr

\- Tulk

\- Oblo

\- Scrote

\- Narblik

Inhumans

* House of Agon

\- Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt

\- Maximus Boltagon/Vox

\- Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon/Medusa

\- Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal

\- Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak

\- Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon

\- Myrra

\- Lockjaw

* Knights of Terrigen

\- Daisy Johnson/Quake

\- Xiaoyi Chen/Iso

\- Naja/Leopard Girl

\- Barbara McDevitt/Quickfire

\- Dinesh Deol/Grid

\- Ian Soo/Telekinian

\- Dante Pertuz/Inferno

\- Kei Kawade/Kid Kaiju

Asgard

\- Odin

\- Sif

\- Heimdall

\- Fandral

\- Hogun

\- Volstagg

\- Balder the Brave

\- Brunnhilde/Valkyrie

\- Sigmund

\- Amora the Enchantress

\- Skurge the Executioner

Queen Alflyse's Dark Elves

\- Queen Alflyse

\- Adviser Canker

\- Swarmsuckle

\- Wormsong

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Nick Fury

\- Maria Hill

\- Monica Chang

\- Jasper Sitwell

\- Phil Coulson

\- Richard Parker

\- Mary Parker

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Elektra Natchios/Elektra

\- Doug Taggert/Grasshopper

\- Theodore Sallis/Man-Thing

\- R.O.B/Recording Observation Bot

\- Mandroids

ICD/Project: Wideawake

\- Henry Peter Gyrich

\- Wilson Fisk

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Alistaire Smythe

\- Mendel Stormm

\- Living Brain

\- The Slayers

\- The Crawlers

League of Inhumans

\- Lash/Lightning Fist

\- Bradley Kroon/Icemaster

\- Victor Kohl/Exile

\- Ember Quade/Emulator

\- Nahrees/Aftershock

\- Jalome Beacher/Slyde

HYDRA

\- Baron Helmut Zemo

\- Baron Werner von Strucker

\- Count Otto Vermis

\- Arnim Zola

\- Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

\- Don Callahan/Squid

\- Steven Hudak/Scorcher

\- HYDRA's Dreadnoughts

\- HYDRA-Bots

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.C

\- Monica Rappacini/Scientist Supreme

\- Arthur Parks/Living Laser

\- Kron Stone/Scorpion

\- Amber/Seeker

\- Technovore

Sinister Six

\- Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

\- Adrian Toomes/Vulture

\- Maxwell Markham/Grizzly

\- Antonio Rodriguez/Armadillo

\- Janice Lincoln/Beetle

\- Martin Blank/Gibbon

Wild Pack

\- Silver Dablinova/Silver Sable

\- Walter Newell/Stingray

\- William Baker/Sandman

\- Maise Brewn/Summoner

U-Foes

\- Simon Utrecht/Vector

\- James Darnell/X-Ray

\- Ann Darnell/Vapor

\- Michael Steel/Ironclad

Loki's Army

\- Loki

* Rock Trolls

\- Ulik

\- Geirrodur

* Frost Giants

\- King Farbauti

\- Queen Laufey

\- Lord Ymir

\- Ice Worms

* Malekith's the Accursed's Dark Elves

\- Malekith the Accursed

\- Algrim the Strong

\- Rotjaw

\- Scumtongue

Fire Demons

\- Surtur

\- Fire-breathing Sharks

The Kree Empire

\- Supreme Intelligence

\- General Yon-Rogg

\- Minn-Erva

\- Captain Mar-Vell

\- The Sentries

* The Accuser Corps

\- Ronan the Accuser

\- Harun the Accuser

\- Hala the Accuser

* The Pursuer Corps

\- Korath the Pursuer

\- Tanalth the Pursuer

The Skrull Empire

\- Queen Anelle

\- Supreme Shaman Kh'oja

\- Chancellor Ch-Gra

\- Countess S'Bak

\- Lord Gy'pl

\- Duke Dm'yr

Atlantis

\- King Attuma

\- Queen Zartra

\- Princess Elanna

\- Count Tupo

\- Lord Vashti Cleito-Son

\- Commander Orka

Latveria

\- Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Susan Storm-von Doom

\- Jonathan Storm

\- Doombots

Subterranea

\- Moloids

\- The Krangs

\- The Drooms

Wakanda

\- Grand Princess Shuri/Black Panther

\- Prince Hunter/White Wolf

* Dora Milaje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

* Jabari Tribe

\- M'Baku Udaka/White Gorilla

\- Mandla Udaka

\- Princess Asira

Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter

Jason Macendale Jr./Demogoblin

Leslie Gesneria/Agony

Miles Warren/The Jackal

Adriana Soria/Spider Queen

Temujai the Golden Goliath

Bruno Horgan/Melter

Tony Masters/Taskmaster

Dr. Curt Conners/The Lizard

Frank Oliver/Kangaroo

Samuel Sterns/The Leader

Philip Sterns/The Madman

Carl Creel/Absorbing Man

Chen Lu/Radioactive Man

Emil Blonsky/The Abomination

Ulysses Klaw/Klaw

Ultron

Civilians

\- Peter Parker

\- Ben Parker

\- May Parker

\- Harry Osborn

\- Sarah Osborn

\- Emily Osborn

\- Norman Osborn

\- Jane Foster

\- Lian Tang

\- Madame Lan

\- Jessica Jones

\- Mary Jane Watson

\- Anna Watson

\- Benjamin Grimm

\- George Stacy

\- Helen Stacy

\- Gabriel Stacy

\- Jean DeWolff

\- Vin Gonzales

\- Walter Hardy

\- Lydia Hardy

\- Felicia Hardy

\- Lonnie Thompson Lincoln

\- Edward Brock

\- Liz Allan

\- Mark Allan

\- Wilson Allan

\- Doris Allan

\- Dr. Ashley Kafka

\- Dr. Nicholas Bromwell

\- Dr. Ted Twaki

\- John Jonah Jameson Jr.

\- John Jonah Jameson III

\- Min Wei

\- Eleonore Brant

\- Elizabeth Brant

\- Ned Lee

\- Raymond Warren

\- Flash Thompson

\- Harrison Thompson

\- Rosie Thompson

\- Jesse Thompson

\- Robbie Robertson

\- Randy Robertson

\- Kenny McFarlane

\- Glory Grant

\- Keemia Baker

\- Martha Conners

\- William Conners

\- Vanessa Fisk

\- Richard Fisk

\- Virginia Potts

\- Happy Hogan

* * *

**Author's note: Susan Storm is married to Doctor Doom? What was I thinking, you guys may wanted to know, right? Well, I got the inspiration from this **

**one reality where ****Reed Richards doesn't exist and Susan ended up getting marry with Victor von Doom. And if I and the other fans remember correctly, **

**they married each other purely out ****of love! And why no Venom? Originally, I wanted Venom to be part of this universe but I was aiming for the "actual guy **

**with parenting issues" like Lee Price, not someone ****who got hit in the face hard by the corrupted personality of the spider-themed hero like Eddie Brock. **

**So I decided to change things entirely by using Agony instead. ****As for her issue with Ghost-Spider, that's because the symbiote herself wanted to eat **

**the criminals so badly while Gwen disagree with such a method. This resulted in ****Gwen decided to get the symbiote off of her. But of course, it didn't **

**end there. The symbiote found a new host named Leslie Gesneria, who is jealous of Gwen for having ****such a "perfect life" because she got the position **

**as the Mary Janes' drummer and also being an awesome biochemist. Yeah, this version of Gwen is a mashed up between t****he one where she is a musician **

**and the one where she is a biochemist. But mainly, she is a musician. The only reason she becomes so good at biochemistry is because ****her duty as **

**Ghost-Spider led her to have conflicts with some supervillains that have their powers based from science. One more thing, this Gwen's hair is also **

**black ****like that of her mother, Sif.**


	12. The Amazing Spider-Elf

**Author's note: I've returned! And I've brought with me a new idea about Spider-Man! I got this idea when I was watching **

**the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, which is awesome show ****by the way. And then, I came to watched an animated movie **

**called Thor: Tales of Asgard, where Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three venture out to Jotunheim to find the sword of Surtur**

**called the Twilight Sword when they're teenagers. And when I found out about the inner conflict between the Dark Elves **

**who are loyal to Malekith the Accursed and Queen Alflyse of ****the Eastern Spires, I got this new idea in my head! But just **

**like those other ideas of mine, I am unable to write it because I still have other stories to finish. So I am here to ****give it up **

**for adoption just like the previous ideas of mine. So in order to find out how the civil war between two factions of Dark Elves **

**carved a path to the rise of this universe's ****spider-themed hero, you guys have to check this idea out to find that out. And just **

**like the other times, if anyone have questions or wish to adopt one of my Spider-Man's ideas, ****please contact me by leaving a **

**review or PM to me directly. And now, let's check this idea out!**

* * *

History of Earth-2310

In this universe, Svartalfheim has been ravaged by the civil war between Malekith the Accursed and Queen Alflyse of the Eastern Spires. With Queen Alflyse's faction

is winning the conflict, Malekith and his loyalists requested for help from Surtur and his Fire Demons. Planning to betray the Dark Elves eventually, Surtur accepted

Malekith's request. In no time, the Fire Demons laid wasted to everything on Svartalfheim, turning the entire world full of forests, steppes and rivers into the volcanic

wastelands full of ashes and lava rivers. Discovered the treachery, Malekith and his men attempt to stop Surtur and his army, only to be captured and imprisoned by them.

Meanwhile, Queen Alflyse and the survivors quickly left through the wells that lead them all to Alfheim, the world of the Light Elves and Fairies. Soon, the Queen of

the Dark Elves has an audience with Queen Aelsa, the Queen of the Light Elves. Queen Aelsa agreed to let Queen Alflyse and her people to establish a settlement in

the Sugar Woods' area to live. Despite this, many Light Elves are being prejudice toward the Dark Elves and protesting for them to leave. Feeling unwelcome here,

some of the Dark Elves left to settle on Midgard instead. One of them is a female Dark Elf named Mageth and she secretly settled in an apartment in New York with

the disguise of a young woman. The same cases also applied to many other Dark Elves that fled from the Light Elves' persecution. Assuming the human's name as

Mary Moore, she gets the job as the secretary of Richard Parker, the CEO of Parker Industries. Then one day, the A.I.M attacked and stole various experiments from the labs.

In an attempt to stop them, Mary exposed herself as a Dark Elf to protect the company by using her magic. Despite unable to recover what they've stolen from the labs,

she successfully saved lives of Richard and a few others who're with him from the A.I.M's agents. Owing their lives to her, Richard and the other few witnesses vow not

to reveal who she is to anyone. And that is the start of their relationship. Three years later, Richard and Mary get married and they have a child together named Peter,

a hybrid between a human and a Dark Elf. And during the field trip of his own company, he got bitten by a radioactive spider and gain spider powers. When the A.I.M

raided one of his father's facilities and his Uncle Ben, who worked as the Chief of Security, get killed in the crossfire. He becomes Spider-Elf to protect New York

from the A.I.M and the other threats.

Residents of Earth-2310

Peter Parker/Spider-Elf

Gwen Stacy/Venom

Daniel Ketch/Ghost Rider

Greer Nelson/Tigra

The Avengers

\- Tony Stark/Iron Man

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Natasha Romanova/Black Widow

\- Hank Pym/Ant-Man

\- Janet Van Dyne/Wasp

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Bruce Banner/Hulk

\- Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

\- Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

\- Thor

Masters of the Mystic Arts

\- Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

\- Clea Strange/Bloodstone

\- Marc Spector/Moon Knight

\- Jennifer Kale/Witch Queen

\- Wong

\- Agatha Harkness

Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Peter Quill/Star-Lord

\- Gamora

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Mantis

\- Drax the Destroyer

The Ravagers

\- Yondu Udonta

\- Kraglin Obfonteri

\- Nebula

\- Mainframe

\- Krugarr

\- Tulk

\- Oblo

\- Scrote

\- Narblik

Inhumans

* House of Agon

\- Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt

\- Maximus Boltagon/Vox

\- Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon/Medusa

\- Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal

\- Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak

\- Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon

\- Myrra

\- Lockjaw

* Knights of Terrigen

\- Daisy Johnson/Quake

\- Xiaoyi Chen/Iso

\- Naja/Leopard Girl

\- Angelica Jones/Firestar

\- Robert Drake/Iceman

\- Ian Soo/Telekinian

\- Daisuke Kawade/Downer

\- Kei Kawade/Kid Kaiju

Queen Alflyse's Dark Elves

\- Queen Alflyse

\- Adviser Canker

\- Swarmsuckle

\- Wormsong

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Nick Fury

\- Maria Hill

\- Monica Chang

\- James Woo

\- Phil Coulson

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Jessica Jones/Jewel

\- Sam Wilson/Falcon

\- Theodore Sallis/Man-Thing

\- Mandroids

ICD/Project: Wideawake

\- Henry Peter Gyrich

\- Wilson Fisk

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Alistaire Smythe

\- Mendel Stormm

\- Living Brain

\- The Slayers

\- The Crawlers

HYDRA

\- HYDRA's Dreadnoughts

\- Sleepers

* Red Skull's faction

\- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

\- Alan Fagan/Mister Fear

* Arnim Zola's faction

\- Arnim Zola

\- Eric Williams/Grim Reaper

\- Doughboy

* Madame Viper's faction

\- Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Viper

\- Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary

\- Yelema Belova/Crimson Widow

* Serpent Squad

\- Janis Seal/Black Mamba

\- Zelda DuBois/Princess Python

\- Rachel Burroughs/Death Adder

\- Quincy Mclver/Bushmaster

\- Gustav Krueger/Rattler

\- Gordon Fraley/Puff Adder

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- Monica Rappacini/Scientist Supreme

\- Arthur Parks/Living Laser

\- Anton Vanko/Whiplash

* The Seekers

\- Amber/Fireball

\- Daniel Bannion/Sonic

\- Thomas Bannion/Chain

Sinister Six

\- Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin

\- Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

\- Adrian Toomes/Vulture

\- Wendy Conrad/Bombshell

\- Quentin Beck/Mysterio

\- Max Dillion/Electro

Tombstone's criminal empire

\- Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone

\- Janice Lincoln/Beetle

\- Orville Bock/Oddball

* The Enforcers

\- Jackson Brice/Montana/Shocker

\- Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan/Ricochet

\- Raymond Bloch/Ox

League of Inhumans

\- Lash/Lightning Fist

\- Donald Gill/Blizzard

\- Victor Kohl/Exile

\- Ember Quade/Emulator

\- Nahrees/Aftershock

\- John Morley/Ghost

Loki's Army

\- Loki

\- Hoarfen

* Rock Trolls

\- Ulik

\- Geirrodur

* Frost Giants

\- King Farbauti

\- Queen Laufey

\- Lord Ymir

\- Ice Worms

* Malekith's the Accursed's Dark Elves

\- Malekith the Accursed

\- Algrim the Strong

\- Rotjaw

\- Scumtongue

Fire Demons

\- Surtur

\- Fire-breathing Sharks

The Kree Empire

\- Supreme Intelligence

\- General Yon-Rogg

\- Minn-Erva

\- Captain Mar-Vell

\- The Sentries

* The Accuser Corps

\- Ronan the Accuser

\- Harun the Accuser

\- Hala the Accuser

* The Pursuer Corps

\- Korath the Pursuer

\- Tanalth the Pursuer

The Skrull Empire

\- Queen Veranke

\- Supreme Shaman Kh'oja

\- Chancellor Kal'du

\- Countess S'Bak

\- Lord Gy'pl

\- Duke Dm'yr

\- Lord Hagar

\- Trader Jaddak

\- Jaketh the Kree-Slayer

\- Granok

Atlantis

\- King Attuma

\- Queen Namora

\- Princess Zartra

\- Princess Elanna

\- Count Tupo

\- Lord Vashti Cleito-Son

\- Commander Orka

Latveria

\- Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Susan Storm-von Doom

\- Jonathan Storm

\- Captain Ben Grimm

\- Doombots

Subterranea

\- Mole Man

\- Moloids

\- Molans

\- The Krangs

\- The Drooms

Wakanda

\- Queen Shuri/Black Panther

\- Grand Prince Hunter/White Wolf

* Dora Milaje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

* Jabari Tribe

\- M'Baku Udaka/White Gorilla

\- Mandla Udaka

\- Princess Asira

Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter

Arch Morton/Chemistro

Miles Warren/The Jackal

Adriana Soria/Spider Queen

Bruno Horgan/Melter

Tony Masters/Taskmaster

Dr. Curt Conners/The Lizard

Simon Williams/Wonder Man

Samuel Sterns/The Leader

Philip Sterns/The Madman

Carl Creel/Absorbing Man

Chen Lu/Radioactive Man

Emil Blonsky/The Abomination

Ulysses Klaw/Klaw

Ultron

Civilians

\- Richard Parker

\- Mageth/Marry Moore-Parker

\- May Parker

\- Harry Osborn

\- Gabriel Osborn

\- Sarah Osborn

\- Emily Osborn

\- Norman Osborn

\- Jane Foster

\- Lian Tang

\- Madame Lan

\- Mary Jane Watson

\- Anna Watson

\- George Stacy

\- Helen Stacy

\- Jean DeWolff

\- Vin Gonzales

\- Walter Hardy

\- Lydia Hardy

\- Felicia Hardy

\- Edward Brock

\- Liz Allan

\- Mark Allan

\- Wilson Allan

\- Doris Allan

\- Dr. Ashley Kafka

\- Dr. Nicholas Bromwell

\- Dr. Ted Twaki

\- John Jonah Jameson Jr.

\- John Jonah Jameson III

\- Min Wei

\- Eleonore Brant

\- Elizabeth Brant

\- Ned Leeds

\- Raymond Warren

\- William Baker

\- Keemia Baker

\- Flash Thompson

\- Harrison Thompson

\- Rosie Thompson

\- Jesse Thompson

\- Robbie Robertson

\- Randy Robertson

\- Kenny McFarlane

\- Glory Grant

\- Martha Conners

\- William Conners

\- Vanessa Fisk

\- Richard Fisk

\- Rumiko Fujikawa

\- Happy Hogan

Deceased Residents

Ben Parker

T'Chaka

T'Challa/Black Panther

Baron Heinrich Zemo

Baron Wolfgang von Strucker

* * *

**Author's note: I know that it is weird but we all know a multiverse holds various possibilities. So why cannot Spider-Elf exist? And just like the other times,**

**Gwen Stacy is Peter's main love interest here. And why am I keeping up with this? That's because Peter and Gwen is one of my favorite pairings alongside **

**with ****Peter and Liz and Peter and Kitty. These three are the most favorites of all Spider-Man's girlfriends in my view. And what that made the Spider-Elf **

**is unique ****is that because he can use both spider powers and Dark Elf's magical power that he inherited from his mother, who also taught him how to **

**control ****it as well. ****And if anyone wanted to know about how many ideas related to Spider-Man I have? Well, I cannot exactly pinpoint because I am not **

**even ****sure myself. I'll put ****them up to adoption as many as I can remember because it's been quite a long time as well. And don't forget! if anyone have **

**questions or wish to adopt one ****of my Spider-Man's idea stories, do not hesitate to contact me. And that can be done by simply just leaving a review **

**or contact me directly by PM to me. ****Oh! And have a nice day, everyone!**


	13. The Amazing Ghost Spider

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! I'm back! And sorry for the disappearance. I was having things to deal with in the real-life. But now, I am back **

**with ****another Spider-Man's idea. ****Well, Spider-Woman's idea to be exact. But what is unique about this one is that this Spider-Woman isn't named **

**as ****Spider-Woman but as Ghost Spider! And guess what, I literally ****mean in that sense! Yep, this Ghost Spider is actually a halfa, a human-ghost hybrid. **

**As for how she came to be, read this idea to find that out. And of course, don't forget to ****tell me if anyone of you wanted to adopt one of my **

**Spider-Man's ideas! So for now, let's read this idea!**

* * *

History of Earth-2150

In this universe, the vampires and the other monsters live in hiding from the humans by living on a group of living islands called the Krakaos. Together, they formed their

own societies, cities and later, as a nation. Under the reign of King Vlad Dracula and Queen Shiklah, the Kingdom of Barachan Isles becomes a safe haven for the vampires,

the ghosts, the gargoyles, the mummies and many other ancient non-human beings and undeads. The monsters of all kinds and shapes live together in peace and remain

undiscovered by the humans for six hundreds years. However, that all changed when a woman named Madaline Carmichael arrive on the shore of one of the islands.

She took refuge in a seemingly lifeless house at the edge of the town of that island. Unknown to her, it belonged to a ghost named George Stacy, an officer who died

while on the duty back in 1990's. At first, they scared of one another but after sometime, they found themselves enjoy each other's company. However, to ensure

the safety of the monsters' sanctuary, Madaline has to leave. She sworn not to tell anybody about the true nature of Barachan Isles to George. Trusting her, he lets her go.

Unknown to neither of them, Madaline has unknowingly taken something with her back to San Francisco. Eventually, she discovered that she is pregnant and that was

when she remembered about the affair she had with George during the night before she will leave. Doesn't have the gut to abort the child, she told her friends that she

was knocked up while she was aboard and is unable to identify who she had slept with either. However, one of her friends, Norman Osborn, the CEO of Oscorp Industries,

is not entirely convinced about what she told him and is determine to figure the truth out. Eventually, Madaline gave birth to a halfa girl, who she named as Gwen and raise

her like a normal teenage girl. However, her ghost powers such as being intangible and be able to predict the future made it quite hard for a single mother to handle.

And when she was on the field trip with her class there. One of the radioactive spiders had escaped and bit her, granting her the spider powers. A few days after she got

the spider powers, she has a dream about the dystopian future world where the humans have become zombies, vampires, ghosts and hobgoblins while they all are

being hunted down by bipedal spider-like killer robots called the Slayers. Determine to find out what does that vision mean, she becomes the Ghost Spider to prevent

the conflict between mankind and monsters.

Residents of Earth-2150

Gwen Carmichael/Ghost Spider

Nina Price/Vampire by Night

Greer Nelson/Tigra

Legion of Monsters

\- Michael Morbius/Doctor Morbius

\- Jonathan Blaze/Ghost Rider

\- Jack Russell/Werewolf by Night

\- Elsa Bloodstone/Witch Queen

\- Marrina Smalldex/Leviathan

\- Marcus the Centaur/Venom

\- Theodore Sallis/Man-Thing

\- N'Kantu/The Living Mummy

House of Dracula

\- King Vlad Dracula

\- Queen Shiklah

\- Prince Xarus

\- Consort Maria

\- Princess Lilith

Kingdom of Barachan Islands' security forces

\- Director Duncan Vess

\- Jasper Sitwell/Zombie

\- Melgorno

\- The Firebrands

\- The Dreadknights

The Avengers

\- Tony Stark/Iron Man

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Bruce Banner/Hulk

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Natasha Romanova/Black Widow

\- Thor

\- Vision

Masters of the Mystic Arts

\- Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

\- Clea Strange/Spectra

\- Quentin Beck/Mysterio

\- Jericho Drumm/Doctor Voodoo

\- Wong

Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Peter Quill/Star-Lord

\- Gamora

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Mantis

\- Drax the Destroyer

The Ravagers

\- Yondu Udonta

\- Kraglin Obfonteri

\- Nebula

\- Mainframe

\- Krugarr

\- Tulk

\- Oblo

\- Scrote

\- Narblik

Inhumans

* House of Agon

\- Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt

\- Maximus Boltagon/Vox

\- Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon/Medusa

\- Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal

\- Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak

\- Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon

\- Myrra

\- Lockjaw

* Knights of Terrigen

\- Daisy Johnson/Quake

\- Xiaoyi Chen/Iso

\- Naja/Leopard Girl

\- Dante Pertuz/Inferno

\- Daisuke Kawade/Downer

\- Kei Kawade/Kid Kaiju

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Nick Fury

\- Maria Hill

\- Monica Chang

\- Phil Coulson

\- James Woo

\- Dr. Curt Conners

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Jessica Jones/Jewel

\- Sam Wilson/Falcon

\- James Rhodes/Iron Patriot

\- Mandroids

ICD/MCD/Project: Wideawake

\- Henry Peter Gyrich

\- Norman Osborn/Green Goblin

\- Miles Warren

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Alistaire Smythe

\- Living Brain

\- The Slayers

* Sinister Six

\- Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

\- Adrian Toomes/Vulture

\- Abner Jenkins/Beetle

\- Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter

\- Herman Schultz/Shocker

\- Alex O'Hirn/Rhino

HYDRA

\- HYDRA's Dreadnoughts

\- Sleepers

* Red Skull's faction

\- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

\- Alan Fagan/Mister Fear

* Arnim Zola's faction

\- Arnim Zola

\- Eric Williams/Grim Reaper

\- Doughboy

* Madame Viper's faction

\- Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Viper

\- Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary

\- Yelema Belova/Crimson Widow

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- Monica Rappacini/Scientist Supreme

\- Arthur Parks/Living Laser

\- Anton Vanko/Whiplash

* The Seekers

\- Amber/Fireball

\- Daniel Bannion/Sonic

\- Thomas Bannion/Chain

League of Inhumans

\- Lash/Lightning Fist

\- Bradley Kroon/Icemaster

\- Victor Kohl/Exile

\- Ember Quade/Emulator

\- Nahrees/Aftershock

\- John Morley/Ghost

Loki's Army

\- Loki

\- Hoarfen

* Rock Trolls

\- Ulik

\- Geirrodur

* Frost Giants

\- King Farbauti

\- Queen Laufey

\- Lord Ymir

\- Ice Worms

* Malekith's the Accursed's Dark Elves

\- Malekith the Accursed

\- Algrim the Strong

\- Rotjaw

\- Scumtongue

Fire Demons

\- Surtur

\- Fire-breathing Sharks

The Kree Empire

\- Supreme Intelligence

\- General Yon-Rogg

\- Minn-Erva

\- Captain Mar-Vell

\- The Sentries

* The Accuser Corps

\- Ronan the Accuser

\- Harun the Accuser

\- Hala the Accuser

* The Pursuer Corps

\- Korath the Pursuer

\- Tanalth the Pursuer

The Skrull Empire

\- Queen Veranke

\- Supreme Shaman Kh'oja

\- Chancellor Kal'du

\- Countess S'Bak

\- Lord Gy'pl

\- Duke Dm'yr

\- Lord Hagar

\- Trader Jaddak

\- Jaketh the Kree-Slayer

\- Granok

Atlantis

\- King Attuma

\- Queen Namora

\- Princess Zartra

\- Princess Elanna

\- Count Tupo

\- Lord Vashti Cleito-Son

\- Commander Orka

Latveria

\- Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Susan Storm-von Doom

\- Jonathan Storm

\- Captain Ben Grimm

\- Doombots

Subterranea

\- Mole Man

\- Moloids

\- Molans

\- The Krangs

\- The Drooms

Wakanda

\- King T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Princess Shuri

\- Prince Hunter/White Wolf

* Dora Milaje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

* Jabari Tribe

\- M'Baku Udaka/White Gorilla

\- Mandla Udaka

\- Princess Asira

Barachan Isles' inhabitants

\- Gorgolla/Gargoyle

\- Alan Swan/Gargoyle

\- Issac Christians/Gargoyle

\- George Stacy/Ghost

\- Lao Chung/Ghost

\- Lilli Stephens/Ghost

\- Paul Cartier/Wendigo

\- Marie Cartier/Wendigo

\- Simon Garth/Zombie

\- Walter Langkoski/Sasquatch

\- Veronica Langkowski/Sasquatch

\- Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin

\- Daniel Kingsley/Hobgoblin

\- Lefty Donovan/Hobgoblin

\- Jason Macendale Jr./Hobgoblin

\- Phil Ulrich/Hobgoblin

\- Marysal/Dragon

\- The Halphas

\- The Klytus

\- The Boogers

Terrence Ward/Trauma

Raaka/The Howling Mummy

Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man

Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon

Samuel Sterns/The Leader

Philip Sterns/The Madman

Carl Creel/Absorbing Man

Chen Lu/Radioactive Man

Emil Blonsky/The Abomination

U-Foes

\- Simon Utrecht/Vector

\- James Darnell/X-Ray

\- Ann Darnell/Vapor

\- Michael Steel/Ironclad

Bloodstorm

Ultron

Civilians

\- Peter Parker

\- Ben Parker

\- May Parker

\- Harry Osborn

\- Gabriel Osborn

\- Sarah Osborn

\- Emily Osborn

\- Jane Foster

\- Lian Tang

\- Madame Lan

\- Mary Jane Watson

\- Anna Watson

\- Madaline Carmichael

\- Jean DeWolff

\- Vin Gonzales

\- Walter Hardy

\- Lydia Hardy

\- Felicia Hardy

\- Edward Brock

\- Liz Allan

\- Mark Allan

\- Wilson Allan

\- Doris Allan

\- Dr. Ashley Kafka

\- Dr. Nicholas Bromwell

\- Dr. Ted Twaki

\- John Jonah Jameson Jr.

\- John Jonah Jameson III

\- Min Wei

\- Eleonore Brant

\- Elizabeth Brant

\- Ned Leeds

\- Raymond Warren

\- William Baker

\- Keemia Baker

\- Flash Thompson

\- Harrison Thompson

\- Rosie Thompson

\- Jesse Thompson

\- Robbie Robertson

\- Randy Robertson

\- Kenny McFarlane

\- Glory Grant

\- Martha Conners

\- William Conners

\- Wilson Fisk

\- Vanessa Fisk

\- Richard Fisk

\- Rumiko Fujikawa

\- Happy Hogan

* * *

**Author's note: By now, everyone may know that ICD is standing for Inhuman Controlling Division. But what about MCD? Well, it stands for **

**Monster Containing Division. ****So nope. It has nothing to do with the mutants. So in this universe, The Project: Wideawake is going after both **

**the monsters and the Inhumans alike, deeming them ****as unnatural freaks who needed to be hunted, captured, detained or in some cases, killed. **

**But let's get back to the Ghost Spider, I know what everyone is thinking ****here, right? Why does an individual with ghost powers needed the spider powers? **

**Well, keep in mind that Gwen is actually a halfa and not an actual ghost. Yes, she can ****going intangible, possessing someone else's body, going invisible, **

**lifting things up telekinetically, and be able to predict the future sometimes. But that's just it. ****Due to the fact that she is still alive, she cannot do some **

**stuffs like actual ghost like flying, breathing underwater, having vacuum resistance and unable to make ****the ghostly wail out from her throat. I hope you **

**guys like this version of the Ghost Spider and if anyone wish to know more or contact me about adopting one of my ****Spider-Man's ideas, just leave me **

**a review or contact me directly by PM to me. And of course, have a nice day!**


	14. The Amazing Spider-Skrull

**Author's note: I'm back and just like the other times, I am here to give an idea up for adoption. In this idea, you will find something else that is quite **

**different from the other ****Spider-Man's ideas because this one has origin as an alien. Yep, this Spider-Man has alien origin, not of humans or one of those **

**from the Nine Worlds. Yeah, I personally don't count ****the races of the Nine Worlds as aliens because they are mythological races. But back to this **

**universe's Spider-Man. He is originated as a member of the Skrull. As for how he came to ****Earth and gain spider powers, that is what you guys will have **

**to find out by yourselves by reading this idea out. And of course, if anyone wanted to adopt one of my Spider-man's ideas ****or ask anything else related **

**to them, please contact me by leave me a review or PM to me directly. So now, let's see what this idea has to offer for you guys!**

* * *

History of Earth-3291

In this universe, the Skrulls' secret invasion never happened. Instead, the newly-crowned Emperor Dezan ordered the survivors who came with him to remain hiding on Earth.

In order to live with the humans, the Skrulls use their highly advanced technology to disguise themselves as humans and established Avalon Trading Company as their base

of operation and public image. This resulted in many of the Skrulls are living secretly on Earth alongside with the humans for a long time while they are also dealing with

the rebelling factions led by their own warlords, who are carving their own empires out from the old one. Soon, things get more complicated when the news about

the destruction of Skrullos by Galactus reached the ears of the Supreme Intelligence. Upon hearing such a thing, the Intelligence ordered all Kree forces to invade

the fractured Skrull Empire to gain more territories and destroy the Skrull Empire once and for all. When heard that the Kree Empire is now invading their territories,

Princess Anelle, who is the niece of the current Emperor and heir to the throne, suggested they asked help from the Earth's mightiest heroes, the Avengers, to fight back.

Believing that this is not the Earth's problem, the Emperor and Chancellor Kal'du dismissed her idea. Frustrated that her uncle and the Chancellor didn't listen to her,

she decided to take the matter into her own hands. She infiltrated Oscorp Industries as one of its scientists and steal one of its genetically-modified spiders back with her.

Knowing that her uncle will disapprove of her in becoming an individual with superpowers, she decided to give the spider to one of her friends, Z'Reg, who is disguising as

a human named Aubrey Thompson. With an entire empire is now crumbling down into nothingness, Z'Reg reluctantly lets the spider bites him, giving him the spider powers.

By using New York as a training ground by taking down the criminals, he became well-known to the humans as Spider-Man. But to the Skrulls alike, he is the Spider-Skrull.

Now, with the secret alliance between the Inhumans and Emperor Dezan's faction, he is ready to protect the Skrull Empire and the Earth from the Kree Empire and

other threats.

Residents of Earth-3291

Z'Reg/Aubrey Thompson/Spider-Man/Spider-Skrull

Gwen Stacy/Venom

Hobie Brown/Prowler

Luke Cake/Power Man

Daniel Rand/Iron Fist

Ava Ayala/White Tiger

Hank Pym/Ant-Man

Janet Van Dyne/Wasp

The Avengers

\- Iron Man/Tony Stark

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Mar-Vell/Walter Lawson/Captain Marvel

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Natasha Romanova/Black Widow

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Bruce Banner/Hulk

\- Thor

\- Vision

Masters of the Mystic Arts

\- Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

\- Clea Strange/Spectra

\- Marc Spector/Moon Knight

\- Jennifer Kale/Bloodstone

\- Wong

\- Agatha Harkness

Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Peter Quill/Star-Lord

\- Gamora

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Mantis

\- Drax the Destroyer

The Ravagers

\- Yondu Udonta

\- Kraglin Obfonteri

\- Nebula

\- Mainframe

\- Krugarr

\- Tulk

\- Oblo

\- Scrote

\- Narblik

Inhumans

* House of Agon

\- Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt

\- Maximus Boltagon/Vox

\- Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon/Medusa

\- Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal

\- Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak

\- Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon

\- Myrra

\- Lockjaw

* Knights of Terrigen

\- Daisy Johnson/Quake

\- Xiaoyi Chen/Iso

\- Naja/Leopard Girl

\- Dante Pertuz/Inferno

\- Daisuke Kawade/Downer

\- Kei Kawade/Kid Kaiju

Knights of the Infinite

\- K'kyy

\- Mar G'nn

\- Varra

\- Lan-Zarr

\- M'ryn the Magus

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Nick Fury

\- Maria Hill

\- Monica Chang

\- James Woo

\- Phil Coulson

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Jessica Jones/Jewel

\- Sam Wilson/Falcon

\- Theodore Sallis/Man-Thing

\- Mandroids

ICD/Project: Wideawake

\- Henry Peter Gyrich

\- Wilson Fisk

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Alistaire Smythe

\- Mendel Stormm

\- Living Brain

\- The Slayers

\- The Crawlers

HYDRA

\- HYDRA's Dreadnoughts

\- The Sleepers

* Red Skull's faction

\- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

\- Alan Fagan/Mister Fear

* Arnim Zola's faction

\- Arnim Zola

\- Eric Williams/Grim Reaper

\- Doughboy

* Madame Viper's faction

\- Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Viper

\- Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary

\- Yelema Belova/Crimson Widow

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- Monica Rappacini/Scientist Supreme

\- Arthur Parks/Living Laser

\- Anton Vanko/Whiplash

\- Bruno Horgan/Melter

\- Technovore

* The Seekers

\- Amber/Fireball

\- Daniel Bannion/Sonic

\- Thomas Bannion/Chain

Sinister Six

\- Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

\- Adrian Toomes/Vulture

\- Alex O'Hirn/Rhino

\- Abner Jenkins/Beetle

\- Quentin Beck/Mysterio

\- Max Gargan/Scorpion

League of Inhumans

\- Lash/Lightning Fist

\- Bradley Kroon/Icemaster

\- Victor Kohl/Exile

\- Ember Quade/Emulator

\- Nahrees/Aftershock

\- John Morley/Ghost

Loki's Army

\- Loki

\- Amora the Enchantress

\- Hoarfen

* Rock Trolls

\- Ulik

\- Geirrodur

* Frost Giants

\- King Laufey

\- Queen Farbauti

\- Lord Ymir

\- Ice Worms

* Malekith's the Accursed's Dark Elves

\- Malekith the Accursed

\- Algrim the Strong

\- Rotjaw

\- Scumtongue

Dark Dimension's inhabitants

\- Dormammu

\- Mindless Ones

\- Flying Demons

The Kree Empire

\- Supreme Intelligence

\- General Yon-Rogg

\- Minn-Erva

\- The Sentries

* The Accuser Corps

\- Ronan the Accuser

\- Harun the Accuser

\- Hala the Accuser

* The Pursuer Corps

\- Korath the Pursuer

\- Tanalth the Pursuer

The Skrull Empire

* Emperor De'zean's faction

\- Emperor De'zean

\- Princess Anelle

\- Chancellor Kal'du

\- Count Klundirk

\- High Priestess Fry'lu

\- General Morrat

\- Commander Lyja

\- Trader Jaddak

\- Kly'bn

\- R'Kin

\- Bag'Le

* Queen Veranke's faction

\- Queen Veranke

\- Supreme Shaman Kh'oja

\- Chancellor Ch-Gra

\- Baroness S'Bak

\- Lord Gy'pl

\- Duke Dm'yr

* Empress S'Byll's faction

\- Empress S'Byll

\- Princess Ri'gill

\- High Priest Sar T'llrk

\- Captain Ssrov

\- Karant Kiar

\- Evh'ser

\- D'lutz

* King Kl'rt's faction

\- King Kl'rt the First Super Skrull

\- Princess Jazinda

\- Prince Sarnogg

\- Lord Hagar

\- Jaketh the Kree-Slayer

\- De'Lila

\- Paibok

\- Granok

* Emperor De'zean's faction

\- Emperor De'zean

\- Prince Xavin

\- Duke Yorak

\- Minister Wor'il

\- Syrro

\- Rm'twr

\- N'usas

Atlantis

\- King Attuma

\- Queen Namora

\- Princess Zartra

\- Princess Elanna

\- Count Tupo

\- Lord Vashti Cleito-Son

\- Commander Orka

Latveria

\- Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Susan Storm-von Doom

\- Jonathan Storm

\- Captain Ben Grimm

\- Doombots

Subterranea

\- Mole Man

\- Moloids

\- Molans

\- The Krangs

\- The Drooms

Wakanda

\- King T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Princess Shuri

\- Prince Hunter/White Wolf

* Dora Milaje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

* Jabari Tribe

\- M'Baku Udaka/White Gorilla

\- Mandla Udaka

\- Princess Asira

Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo

Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man

Erik Josten/Goliath

Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter

Arch Morton/Chemistro

Samuel Smithers/Plantman

Miles Warren/The Jackal

Adriana Soria/Spider Queen

Tony Masters/Taskmaster

Simon Williams/Wonder Man

Samuel Sterns/The Leader

Philip Sterns/The Madman

Carl Creel/Absorbing Man

Chen Lu/Radioactive Man

Emil Blonsky/The Abomination

Batroc the Leaper

Ulysses Klaw/Klaw

Ultron

Zzzax

Civilians

\- Peter Parker

\- Ben Parker

\- May Parker

\- Harry Osborn

\- Gabriel Osborn

\- Sarah Osborn

\- Emily Osborn

\- Norman Osborn

\- Jane Foster

\- Lian Tang

\- Madame Lan

\- Mary Jane Watson

\- Anna Watson

\- George Stacy

\- Helen Stacy

\- Jean DeWolff

\- Vin Gonzales

\- Walter Hardy

\- Lydia Hardy

\- Felicia Hardy

\- Edward Brock

\- Liz Allan

\- Mark Allan

\- Wilson Allan

\- Doris Allan

\- Dr. Ashley Kafka

\- Dr. Nicholas Bromwell

\- Dr. Ted Twaki

\- John Jonah Jameson Jr.

\- John Jonah Jameson III

\- Min Wei

\- Eleonore Brant

\- Elizabeth Brant

\- Ned Leeds

\- Raymond Warren

\- William Baker

\- Keemia Baker

\- Flash Thompson

\- Harrison Thompson

\- Rosie Thompson

\- Jesse Thompson

\- Robbie Robertson

\- Randy Robertson

\- Kenny McFarlane

\- Glory Grant

\- Martha Conners

\- William Conners

\- Vanessa Fisk

\- Richard Fisk

\- Rumiko Fujikawa

\- Happy Hogan

* * *

**Author's note: And there goes another idea that I gave up for adoption. As for who should be this universe's Spider-Man's love interest, that's up to **

**the adopter but I mainly ****opted for Gwen Stacy, who is also this universe's Venom as well. She is bonded to the symbiote to be with the man she loves, **

**who happened to be Z'Reg's human disguise, ****Aubrey Thompson. But yeah, she figured the truth out eventually and broke up with him for a while. **

**Partly because she felt hurt that he didn't tell her the truth while another ****one is about he wanted to protect her from the Kree Empire and the other **

**enemies of his. As for the question about will Captain Mar-Vell and Princess Anelle ended up ****together or not? The answer is definitely yes for this because **

**they're one of my favorite couples in the Marvel Universe. Plus, it's also the reason why I put the group ****called Knights of the Infinite here as well. And if **

**you guys don't know who they are, they are a group of Kree-Skrull hybrids who are deemed as outcasts by both societies. ****As for which faction of the Empire **

**they will serve, they will serve the one that has "the most possibility of making their prophecy" become the reality. And that prophecy ****is related to the child **

**who is born from the union between a Skrull and a Kree with worthiness to pull out the legendary ancient sword called Excelsior from its resting place **

**and use it to unite both empires into one. But by the time that happened, the Skrull Empire would be reunited and Spider-Skrull would be hailed as **

**the national hero of ****the Skrulls. And that would be one of the influences that will influenced the Chosen One to follow the prophecy. As for how old **

**the Knights of the Infinite here in this universe, ****I think they would still be in their teenage years. So by the time the Chosen One is born, they would **

**become adults. The adults who can teach the Chosen One to walk on ****the path according to the prophecy. As for Princess Anelle and Captain Mar-Vell, **

**they're are young adults while they are residing on Earth and fell in love with one another. ****And of course, if anyone have questions about my **

**Spider-Man's ideas. Please leave a review or PM to me directly. And of course, have a nice day!**


	15. The Spectacular Lady Jorogumo

**Author's note: I'm back with a new idea up for adoption! And this is one of the hardest ideas that I managed to think about because this one is mainly **

**related to Japanese culture and ****other stuffs such as the main setting is Tokyo for the spider-themed hero, plenty of characters have been Japanized **

**and ****the Avengers is based in San Francisco instead of New York. ****Yep, the Avengers has their base in San Francisco instead of New York. Why is that? **

**Because this team of Avengers is primarily inspired from the West Coast Avengers. Despite that there ****are some members who supposed to be part of **

**the original team appeared in it as well. But enough about Avengers, this is an idea related to Spider-Woman. Well, sort of. But in order to ****understand **

**this idea, you guys have to take a look at it. So now without a further to do, let's see what does this idea have to show you! And of course, if any of you **

**have questions or ****wanted to adopt one of my ideas, please contact me by either leaving a review or PM to me. And now, let's check this idea out! **

**Have fun, everyone!**

* * *

History of Earth-2305

In this universe, the yokai have been existing alongside mankind for centuries. However, they eventually went into hiding because the humans' population finally

overwhelmed them. However, that didn't make the humans fear them less. And as time went by, things started to change. Eventually, the world the yokai know is

no longer exist and the humans are becoming lesser and lesser in believing about their existences, especially when the Inhumans have been exposed to the whole world.

This forced all yokai to adapt and come to live in the environment and society dominated by the humans in secret. However, not all humans stop believing about

their existences. A group of ninjas called the Hand still know of the yokai and its every member dedicate their lives in hunting them all down and purging them from

the world, believing that this will make the world the safer and a better place for mankind. Many yokai families have been captured and the human who helped them

or become their allies will be considered as traitors to mankind and will be captured and executed alongside with their yokai friends. One of them is a young jorogumo

named Nozomi Izumi who has had enough with this and decided to raised up to fight against the Hand's ninjas as a spider-themed heroine named Lady Jorogumo after

having witnessed one of her brothers named Gaku has lost some of his legs by one of the Hand's ninjas. By becoming Lady Jorogumo, she has taken down various operations

of the Hand such as thwarting them from hunting more yokai, release the yokai they captured, and even ruining their criminal activities as well. And because of this,

she becomes the talk of town in Tokyo in a few weeks and of the entire Japan in a month. However, aside from her life as the famous superhero pf Tokyo. She's also

a high school student as well and just like her other yokai friends, she's attending the humans' high school in Tokyo and also secretly live in the world dominated by

the humans for 24 hours per a day like other hundreds and thousands of yokai out there as well. Soon, things get more complicated when she fell in love with a

human boy named Daigo Togashi and it gets more complicated when HYDRA and A.I.M are beginning to hunting her kind like the Hand as well. But of course,

for their own personal gains.

Residents of Earth-2305

Nozomi Izumi/Lady Jorogumo

Michiko Chisaka/Snow Queen

Umeko Kaida/Ghost Girl

Akagi/Punisher

Bruce Banner/Hulk

Masters of Silence

\- Daichi Sakamoto/Kaze

\- Arashi Wakayama/Inazuma

\- Kiyoshi Kurata/Raijin

The Avengers

\- Tony Stark/Iron Man

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Bonita Juarez/Firebird

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Simon Williams/Wonder Man

\- Kaminari

Masters of the Mystic Arts

\- Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

\- Clea Strange/Spectra

\- Jericho Drumm/Doctor Voodoo

\- Arcanna Jones/Moonglow

\- Wong

\- Agatha Harkness

Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Peter Quill/Star-Lord

\- Gamora

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Mantis

\- Drax the Destroyer

The Ravagers

\- Yondu Udonta

\- Kraglin Obfonteri

\- Nebula

\- Mainframe

\- Krugarr

\- Tulk

\- Oblo

\- Scrote

\- Narblik

Inhumans

* House of Agon

\- Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt

\- Maximus Boltagon/Vox

\- Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon/Medusa

\- Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal

\- Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak

\- Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon

\- Myrra

\- Lockjaw

* The Council of Four

\- Chancellor Arkadine Arcadius

\- Sapphiras

\- Videmus

\- Targon

* Inhuman Royal Guard

\- Alaris

\- Triton

\- Chynae

\- Neifi

\- Tonaja

\- Dewoz

\- Avius

\- Glytra

* Knights of Terrigen

\- Daisy Johnson/Quake

\- Xiaoyi Chen/Iso

\- Naja/Leopard Girl

\- Clare Gruler/Iron Cross

\- Jaycen/Flint

\- Mark Sim/Haechi

\- Dante Pertuz/Inferno

\- Daisuke Kawade/Downer

\- Kei Kawade/Kid Kaiju

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Nick Fury

\- Maria Hill

\- Monica Chang

\- Mary Parker

\- Richard Parker

\- Clay Quartermain

\- Jasper Sitwell

\- Dr. Maya Hansen

\- Doctorangutan

\- Hit-Monkey

\- Elektra Natchios/Black Widow

\- Rachel Leighton/Diamondback

\- Jim Hammond/Human Torch

\- James Rhodes/Iron Patriot

\- Andy/Awesome Android

\- Recording Observation Bot/R.O.B

\- Mandroids

ICD/Project: Wideawake

\- Henry Peter Gyrich

\- Wilson Fisk

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Alistaire Smythe

\- Mendel Stormm

\- Living Brain

\- The Slayers

\- The Crawlers

League of Inhumans

\- Lash/Lightning Fist

\- Donald Gill/Blizzard

\- Victor Kohl/Exile

\- Ember Quade/Emulator

\- Nahrees/Aftershock

\- John Morley/Ghost

HYDRA

\- HYDRA's Dreadnoughts

\- HYDRA-Bots

* Red Skull's faction

\- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Iron Skull

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

\- Alan Fagan/Mister Fear

* Arnim Zola's faction

\- Arnim Zola

\- Eric Williams/Grim Reaper

\- Doughboy

* Madame Viper's faction

\- Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Viper

\- Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary

\- Yelema Belova/Crimson Widow

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- Monica Rappacini/Scientist Supreme

\- Arthur Dearborn/Sunturion

\- Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo

\- Bruno Horgan/Melter

\- Milos Masaryk/Unicorn

\- Simon Maddicks/Killer Shrike

\- Technovore

* The Seekers

\- Amber/Fireball

\- Daniel Bannion/Sonic

\- Thomas Bannion/Chain

The Hand

\- Tomi Shishido/The Retainer

\- Kuroyama/Black Mountain

\- Matsu'o Tsurayaba/Thought

\- Naguchi/Fist

\- Kirigi

\- Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike

\- Haku Oyama/Lord Deathstrike

Amatsu-Mikaboshi's Army

\- Shogun Amatsu-Mikaboshi

\- Daimyo Dokoku Ryuketsu

\- Lady Dayu of the Drought

\- Oni Samurais

\- Menreiki Sohei

* Tsukumogami

\- Abumi-guchi

\- Bakezori

\- Biwa-bokuboku

\- Chochin-obake

\- Kasa-obake

\- Ittan-momen

\- Koto-furunushi

\- Ungaikyo

The Wild Pack

\- Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable

\- Lemar Hoskins/Battlestar

\- Thomas Fireheart/Puma

\- Aaron Davis/Prowler

Sinister Six

\- Nobuo Okai/The Green Tengu

\- Otohiko Okuma/Doctor Ayakashi

\- Masaji Gomi/Scorpion

\- Reiji Dan/Rhino

\- Michiya Haga/Overdrive

\- Hakaru Egawa/Venom

Dark Dimension's inhabitants

\- Dormammu

\- Mindless Ones

\- Flying Demons

Dream Dimension's inhabitants

\- Nightmare

\- Shadow Creatures

\- Yogthulu

\- Baku

The Kree Empire

\- Supreme Intelligence

\- General Yon-Rogg

\- Minn-Erva

\- Captain Mar-Vell

\- The Sentries

* The Accuser Corps

\- Ronan the Accuser

\- Harun the Accuser

\- Hala the Accuser

* The Pursuer Corps

\- Korath the Pursuer

\- Tanalth the Pursuer

The Skrull Empire

\- Queen Veranke

\- Supreme Shaman Kh'oja

\- Chancellor Kal'du

\- Commander Lyja

\- Baroness S'Bak

\- Lord Gy'pl

\- Duke Dm'yr

\- Count Hagar

\- Trader Jaddak

\- Jaketh the Kree-Slayer

\- Granok

\- Kly'bn

\- R'Kin

\- Bag'Le

Atlantis

\- King Attuma

\- Queen Zartra

\- Princess Elanna

\- Count Tupo

\- Chancellor Vashti Cleito-Son

\- Commander Orka

Latveria

\- Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Susan Storm-von Doom

\- Jonathan Storm

\- Captain Ben Grimm

\- Doombots

Subterranea

\- Mole Man

\- Moloids

\- Molans

\- The Krangs

\- The Drooms

\- The Tricephalous

\- The Gooms

Wakanda

\- King T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Princess Shuri

\- Prince Hunter/White Wolf

* Dora Milaje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

* Jabari Tribe

\- M'Baku Udaka/White Gorilla

\- Mandla Udaka

\- Princess Asira

Mitsuo Wakiya/The Tenko

Aika Shimura/Jorogumo Queen

Arch Morton/Chemistro

Hiroshi Ichida/Noderabo/The Mysterious Monk

Ego the Living Planet

Tony Masters/Taskmaster

Samuel Sterns/The Leader

Philip Sterns/The Madman

Carl Creel/Absorbing Man

Ruriko Tsumura/Steel Wind

Toru Tarakoto/Zoga

Ultron

Zzzax

Civilians

\- Sawao Izumi/Tsuchigumo

\- Kanna Izumi/Jorogumo

\- Saki Izumi/Jorogumo

\- Ran Izumi/Jorogumo

\- Gaku Izumi/Tsuchigumo

\- Daiju Izumi/Tsuchigumo

\- Satoru Izumi/Tsuchigumo

\- Daigo Tagoshi

\- Miyuki Tagoshi

\- Banri Tagoshi

\- Mika Tagoshi

\- Harry Okai

\- Emily Okai

\- Sayako Miyashita/Nekomata

\- Hinata Nishida/Yuki-onna

\- Yumi Natsuki/Japanese Dragon

\- Sumiko Wakayama/Inugami

\- Zenkichi Takata/Tesso

\- Genta Natori/Satori

\- Kintaro Hayata/Kappa

\- Sasuke Doko/Gashadokuro

\- Yasuo Yabuta

\- Tomio Tsuchiya

\- Noboru Sotomura

\- Urara Shimono

\- Captain Yuri Watanabe

\- Inspector Imagawa

\- Rumiko Fujikawa

\- Nanami Ota

\- Goro Watanabe

\- Fujiko Watanabe

* * *

**Author's note: Just in case if you guys are wondering why there are yokai names appeared in the civilian section and also another one at that of **

**Mysterious Monk. That is because those ****characters are actually yokai in the flesh. Those names are telling you guys what species they are. For example, **

**the Mysterious Monk, who's also happened to be this universe's Mysterio, ****is actually a Noderabo, the forlorn grotesque ghost of a Buddhist monk or **

**Shinto priest who committed a sin and is tied to their vices and died of dishonor and has to wear tattered rags.****As for the characters like Yasuo Yabuta, **

**Tomio Tsuchiya, Noboru Sotomura, Urara Shimono, they are the Japanzied versions of Flash Thompson, Randy Robertson, Kenny McFarlane and Sally Avril**

**respectively while Daigo and his family are the Japanized versions of Peter Parker and his uncle and aunt. One more thing, I would recommend the story **

**to go as the episodes or chapters to ****mainly featured about Lady Jorogumo is battling against the Hand and Amatsu-Mikaboshi's Army for most of the time **

**because there are not many villains here. Well, there will have to be some ****that featured about the team up with the Avengers, Doctor Strange and his band **

**of mystical warriors and the Guardians of the Galaxy when they have to come to Tokyo on the missions but still, ****the focus is mainly about how **

**Lady Jorogumo would defend the yokai from the Hand and stop the plans of yokai warlord with supremacist attitude like Amatsu-Mikaboshi from **

**conquering the world ****and enslave all humans on Earth. Well, to be exact, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D may get to appear more often than the others **

**because the missions related to HYDRA and A.I.M about them hunting ****and capturing the yokai for their own experimentation and weaponize them while **

**the Masters of the Mystic Arts appeared only when there are magical threats in Tokyo. As for such group like ****the Guardians of the Galaxy, they'll make **

**occasional appearances like how they did in the Avengers Assemble and Ultimate Spider-Man series. So yeah, that's the main plot of this story.**

**Lady Jorogumo fights against the ninjas of the Hand in order to save her own kind while also preventing the yokai supremac****ist warlord like**

**Amatsu-Mikaboshi from taking over the world. ****One more thing, I know that you guys maight be confusing since Amatsu-Mikaboshi is the God of Ghaos **

**in the original comics but in this universe, he is an extreamly powerful god-like yokai. ****And as for why no Thor, that's because since this is an idea **

**centering around Japanese culture. So why don't switch Thor with his Japanese counterpart. Ironically, Marvel Universe's Kaminari ****is female while **

**in ****the real-world, she is the God of Thunder instead of the Goddess of Thunder and his name is also Raijin instead of Kaminari. And who are **

**the Masters of Silence, right? ****It's the group of three men who are the Japanese version of the Heroes for Hire with a strict code of bushido and **

**will extract vengeance on their targets for their employers, which usually ****ended with the targets being killed. And each of them also bonded to **

**the soul of ancient warriors with respective elements until the final moment of their lives. After that, the spirits ****will leave their bodies and go find **

**the new hosts. As for the elements of each of them, here's the list. Kaze is the wind, Inazuma is the lighting and Raijin is the thunder. One more thing,**

**I also applied that the spider yokai like Tsuchigumo and Jorogumo are happened to be the same species. They're just being called by the different names**

**that is set by their genders. Why did I do that? That's because it will make things easier. ****And of course, ****if anyone wanted to adopt one of my ideas or **

**have questions about them, please contact me by leaving me a review or PM to me. Have a nice day, everyone!**


	16. Days of Spider Past

**Author's note: Due to some recent reviews, I guess I owe an explanation why am I giving these ideas out. That's because I have my own stories to **

**write such as Young Avengers, ****Lord of all Cryptids and Power Rangers Dino Knight. And not to mention the other new ideas that I wanted to write **

**myself such as Disney's Redeemers, Web Warriors and Big Hero 6 ****and Two Spiders, Seven Heroes and Five Gallants. And by adding these three, **

**it already made things a lot harder for me. Just like the others, I have things to do in real-life too ****and I cannot write stories from all of my ideas. **

**So this is why I distribute these Spider-Man's ideas out. And despite that there are lot of characters in each universe, that is ****because they will **

**get to make appearances too. But of course, each story is centering around Spider-Man or Spider-Woman. They just get to appear in their lives **

**to make things more ****colorful and more awesome like how it is in Ultimate Spider-Man series and Marvel's Spider-Man 2017 series. And if anyone **

**have questions or wanted to adopt one of my ideas, please ****let me know by leaved me a review or PM to me directly. And now, please check this idea out.**

* * *

History of Earth-81199

In this universe, the Jackal and Spider Queen successfully turned almost the population of the North American continent into Man-Spiders by making the spider-virus from

the DNA of Harry Osborn, who is this universe's Spider-Man. This prompted Oscorp to launched the Spider-Slayers, the bipedal spider-like robots, to go after the peoples

who transformed into Man-Spiders. However, this only proven to make the situation worse because the AI that controlled all of the Spider-Slayers called the Living Brain

ordered the Spider-Slayers to target not only the Man-Spiders but also the infected humans who have yet to be transformed as well. With virus keeps spreading and

the Slayers are out of control, the peoples who have yet to be infected moved westward into the other states or southward into Mexico or even further. In the first five

years after the breakout of the virus, San Francisco Bay Area became the only area in the North American continent where the Spider-Slayers have not yet taken over.

Five years later, almost of the Western Hemisphere becomes the warring domain between the Man-Spiders and the Spider-Slayers. As for Harry Osborn, he given up

being Spider-Man after being blamed for being the source of the mutation by James Jonah Jameson and also for unable to protect his father, Norman Osborn, from being

killed by one of the Spider-Slayers. This resulted in him decided to break up with his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, and left the country for Latveria. In Latveria,

he reestablished Oscorp Industries with help of the royal family and become a wealthy businessman like his father used to be. Now, it has been ten years after

the breakout and the Jackal and Spider Queen are beginning to spread the virus to the rest of the world and without the blood sample from the original Spider-Man,

there will be no cure. Will Harry Osborn regain the courage and the will to become Spider-Man and rekindle his relationship with Mary Jane once again?

Residents of Earth-81199

Harry Osborn/Spider-Man

Mary Jane Watson/Green Goblin

Hobie Brown/Prowler

Bruce Banner/Hulk

Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk

The Avengers

\- Tony Stark/Iron Man

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Janet Van Dyne/Wasp

\- Hank Pym/Ant-Man

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Natasha Romanova/Black Widow

\- Thor

Masters of the Mystic Arts

\- Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

\- Clea Strange/Moonglow

\- Wong

\- Agatha Harkness

Guardians of the Galax

\- Peter Quill/Star-Lord

\- Phyla-Vell/Quasar

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Mantis

\- Cosmo the Spacedog

The Ravagers

\- Yondu Udonta

\- Kraglin Obfonteri

\- Nebula

\- Mainframe

\- Krugarr

\- Tulk

\- Oblo

\- Scrote

\- Narblik

Inhumans

* House of Agon

\- Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt

\- Maximus Boltagon/Vox

\- Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon/Medusa

\- Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal

\- Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak

\- Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon

\- Myrra

\- Lockjaw

* The Council of Four

\- Chancellor Arkadine Arcadius

\- Cynas

\- Furgar

\- Targon

* Inhuman Royal Guard

\- Alaris

\- Triton

\- Chynae

\- Neifi

\- Tonaja

\- Dewoz

\- Avius

\- Glytra

* Knights of Terrigen

\- Daisy Johnson/Quake

\- Xiaoyi Chen/Iso

\- Naja/Leopard Girl

\- Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

\- Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

\- Mark Sim/Haechi

\- Dante Pertuz/Inferno

\- Kei Kawade/Kid Kaiju

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Maria Hill

\- Monica Chang

\- Victoria Hand

\- Jasper Sitwell

\- James Woo

\- Dr. Curt Conners

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Gwen Stacy/Venom

\- Luke Cage/Power Man

\- Daniel Rand/Iron Fist

\- Andy/Awesome Android

\- R.O.B/Recording Observation Bots

\- Mandroids

Project: Wideawake

\- Living Brain

\- Spider-Slayers

\- Dragon Droids

\- Alistair Smythe/Robot Master

League of Inhumans

\- Lash/Lightning Fist

\- Donald Gill/Blizzard

\- Ember Quade/Emulator

\- Owen Reece/Molecule Man

\- Nahrees/Aftershock

\- Jalome Beacher/Slyde

Sinister Seven

\- Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

\- Adrian Toomes/Vulture

\- Janice Lincoln/Beetle

\- Wendy Conrad/Bombshell

\- Herman Schultz/Shocker

\- Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino

\- Quentin Beck/Mysterio

Dark Dimension's inhabitants

\- Dormammu

\- Mindless Ones

\- Flying Demons

Dream Dimension's inhabitants

\- Nightmare

\- Shadow Creatures

\- Yogthulu

HYDRA

\- Arnim Zola

\- Doughboy

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

\- Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary

\- HYDRA's Dreadnoughts

\- HYDRA-Bots

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.C

\- Milos Masaryk/Unicorn

\- Simon Maddicks/Killer Shrike

\- Technovore

Atlantis

\- King Attuma

\- Queen Gelva

\- Princess Zartra

\- Count Tupo

\- Chancellor Vashti Cleito-Son

\- Commander Orka

Latveria

\- Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Susan Storm-von Doom

\- Jonathan Storm

\- Captain Ben Grimm

\- Doombots

Subterranea

\- Mole Man

\- Moloids

\- Molans

\- The Krangs

\- The Drooms

\- The Gooms

Wakanda

\- King T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Princess Shuri

\- Prince Hunter/White Wolf

* Dora Milaje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

* Jabari Tribe

\- Mandla Udaka/White Gorilla

\- Princess Asira

Miles Warren/The Jackal

Adriana Soria/Spider Queen

Mac Gargan/Scorpion

Max Dillion/Electro

Sasha Zhang/Mandarin II

Samuel Sterns/The Leader

Philip Sterns/The Madman

Emil Blonsky/Abomination

Super-Adaptoid

Civilians

\- Gabriel Osborn

\- Sarah Osborn

\- Emily Osborn

\- Peter Parker

\- Ben Parker

\- May Parker

\- Edward Brock

\- Anne Weying

\- Anna Watson

\- George Stacy

\- Helen Stacy

\- Jean DeWolff

\- Vin Gonzales

\- Walter Hardy

\- Lydia Hardy

\- Felicia Hardy

\- Liz Allan

\- Mark Allan

\- Wilson Allan

\- Doris Allan

\- Dr. Ashley Kafka

\- Dr. Nicholas Bromwell

\- Dr. Ted Twaki

\- John Jonah Jameson Jr.

\- John Jonah Jameson III

\- Elizabeth Brant

\- Ned Leeds

\- Raymond Warren

\- Flash Thompson

\- Harrison Thompson

\- Rosie Thompson

\- Jesse Thompson

\- Robbie Robertson

\- Randy Robertson

\- Kenny McFarlane

\- Glory Grant

\- William Baker

\- Keemia Baker

\- Martha Conners

\- William Conners

\- Wilson Fisk

\- Vanessa Fisk

\- Richard Fisk

\- James Rhodes

\- Virginia Potts

\- Happy Hogan

Deceased Residents

\- Norman Osborn

\- Obadiah Stane

\- Nick Fury

\- Richard Parker

\- Mary Parker

\- Henry Gyrich

\- Justin Hammer

\- Justine Hammer

\- Shin Zhang/Mandarin I

\- Baron Heinrich Zemo

\- Baron Helmut Zemo

\- Baron Wolfgang von Strucker

\- Baron Werner von Strucker

\- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull

\- Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra

\- Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone

\- Cletus Kasady

\- Morris Bench

\- Mendel Stormm

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Simon Williams/Wonder Man

\- Thaddeus Ross/Red Hulk

\- Bruno Horgan/Melter

\- Anton Vanko/Whiplash

\- Lyle Getz

\- Andrew Forson

\- Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo

\- Carl Creel/Absorbing Man

\- M'Baku Udaka/White Gorilla I

\- Martin Blank/Gibbon

\- Roger Gocking/Porcupine

* * *

**Author's note: To those who don't know what Dragon Droids are, they are actually this universe's Dragon Man or Dragon Men to be exact. And I **

**know t****his is all sound and look ****just like the whole Days of Future Past from the X-Men. But that's because it was inspired from that event but with **

**some alterations. As for why the Spider-Slayers were even ****created in the first place, they were supposed to be use in the combat against the Inhumans **

**just like in the other universes that I came up with. So yeah, they were originally ****known just as the Slayers, not the Spider-Slayers. but when the Jackal **

**and Spider Queen struck Manhattan with the spider-virus and turned everyone who are the normal humans ****into Man-Spiders, the name Spider-Slayers **

**is brought up by the Avengers. And I said 'the normal humans', that means the Inhumans are immune to the spider-virus because of ****the Terrigen Mist **

**within their bloodline. But if the adopter wanted to change this, I have nothing to argue. Heck, many alterations are even allowed. All the adopter has **

**to ****do is simply asking me for the permission. And as usual, if anyone have questions or wanted to adopt one of my Spider-Man's ideas, please leave me **

**a review or PM to me directly. ****So have a nice day, everyone!**


	17. The Spectacular Sand Spider

**Author's note: I 'm back! And brought with me is a newest idea about Spider-Woman! Yes, it's another Spider-Woman's idea. The reason this idea **

**was taking so long because I have things to do in the real life ****here and also because some issues about this idea that I was yet to solved back then **

**such as should this Spider be male or female? And what that will make this Spider unique? But one thing I know is that this ****Spider will be a Muslim. **

**Yep, you heard it right. This Spider-Woman is a Muslim and so does her boyfriend. And now, without a further to do. Please read this idea out. **

**And of course, don't forget that if anyone ****wanted to adopt this idea or have questions about it and my other Spider-Man's ideas, please leave a **

**review or PM to me directly.**

* * *

History of Earth-1630

In this universe, Nakia Bahadir becomes the Spectacular Sand Spider after she got bitten by a radioactive camel spider when she was on a field trip at Alchemax Corporation.

Wanting to become popular like the Avengers, she created her own costume and become Sand Spider to fight crimes. However, everything went wrong for her when

HYDRA's troops attacked one of Oscorp Industries' facilities, where her boyfriend, Jared Nelson, is working as its intern. Due to that she does not take things seriously

and see HYDRA as a chance for her popularity to be boosted, Jared gets electrocuted by the genetically-altered electric eels. Despite that Jared survived the attack,

Nakia blamed herself for what happened. This resulted in her boyfriend resentment toward Sand Spider, turning him into the vengeful Electro. Both sides often clashed

with one another for a year until he finally caught upon her and have her unmasked. The revelation shocked him deeply but he still don't know what should he do with

her now that he knows that his girlfriend is the one who ruined his life in the first place. But from Nakia's point of view, they are officially broke up not only because of

he blamed her for what happened to him but also because she blamed herself as well and also convincing herself that Jared deserved someone better than her. However,

she still retained strong feelings for him. And this proven to be true when the U-Foes showed up and abduct him for the Leader, who planned to use him as the power source

of his machine to expand his Gamma Dome, turning the Earth into the Gamma World. After his abduction, she sneaks on board their ship and secretly go to

the Leader's base with them. When her boyfriend is about to be use to power his machine, she revealed herself to them and attempt to rescue Jared, only to

be captured by the Leader's brother, the Madman. However, a surprise attack by the Avengers turned the fight into her favor. With the Gamma-powered villains

are busy with the Avengers, she successfully having Electro unplugged from the machine and take him out of the Leader's base, leaving the Avengers to deal with

the Leader and his goons alone. After the whole incident, both of them rekindled their relationship and became each other's partner in crime-fighting.

Residents of Earth-1630

Nakia Bahadir/Sand Spider

Jared Nelson/Electro

Harry Osborn/Green Goblin

Mary Jane Watson/Venom

Hank Pym/Ant-Man

Janet Van Dyne/Wasp

The Avengers

\- Tony Stark/Iron Man

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Natasha Romanova/Black Widow

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Bonita Juarez/Firebird

\- Thor

\- Vision

Masters of the Mystic Arts

\- Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

\- Clea Strange/Moonglow

\- Wong

\- Agatha Harkness

Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Peter Quill/Star-Lord

\- Gamora

\- Rocket Raccoon

\- Groot

\- Mantis

\- Drax the Destroyer

The Ravagers

\- Yondu Udonta

\- Kraglin Obfonteri

\- Nebula

\- Mainframe

\- Krugarr

\- Tulk

\- Oblo

\- Scrote

\- Narblik

Inhumans

* House of Agon

\- Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt

\- Maximus Boltagon/Vox

\- Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon/Medusa

\- Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal

\- Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak

\- Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon

\- Myrra

\- Lockjaw

* The Council of Four

\- Chancellor Arkadine Arcadius

\- Cynas

\- Furgar

\- Targon

* Inhuman Royal Guard

\- Alaris

\- Triton

\- Chynae

\- Neifi

\- Tonaja

\- Dewoz

\- Avius

\- Glytra

* Knights of Terrigen

\- Daisy Johnson/Quake

\- Xiaoyi Chen/Iso

\- Naja/Leopard Girl

\- Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

\- Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

\- Mark Sim/Haechi

\- Dante Pertuz/Inferno

\- Kei Kawade/Kid Kaiju

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Nick Fury

\- Maria Hill

\- Monica Chang

\- Victoria Hand

\- Jasper Sitwell

\- James Woo

\- Dr. Curt Conners

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Ava Ayala/White Tiger

\- Luke Cage/Power Man

\- Daniel Rand/Iron Fist

\- Mandroids

ICD/Project: Wideawake

\- Henry Gyrich

\- Wilson Fisk

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Mendel Stormm

\- Living Brain

\- The Slayers

\- The Crawlers

League of Inhumans

\- Lash/Lightning Fist

\- Bradley Kroon/Icemaster

\- Ember Quade/Emulator

\- Owen Reece/Molecule Man

\- Nahrees/Aftershock

\- Jalome Beacher/Slyde

HYDRA

\- Arnim Zola

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

\- Whitney Frost/Madame Masque

\- HYDRA's Dreadnoughts

\- HYDRA-Bots

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- Monica Rappacini/Scientist Supreme

\- Arthur Parks/Living Laser

\- Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo

\- Amber/Seeker

\- Quintronic Man

\- Technovore

Sinister Six

\- Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

\- Adrian Toomes/Vulture

\- Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino

\- Wendy Conrad/Bombshell

\- Quentin Beck/Mysterio

\- Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter

Loki's Army

\- Loki

\- Hoarfen

* Rock Trolls

\- Ulik

\- Geirrodur

* Frost Giants

\- King Thrym

\- Grand Prince Laufey

\- Lord Ymir

\- Ice Worms

* Malekith's the Accursed's Dark Elves

\- Malekith the Accursed

\- Algrim the Strong

\- Rotjaw

\- Scumtongue

Fire Demons

\- Surtur

\- Fire Giants

\- Fire-breathing Sharks

The Kree Empire

\- Supreme Intelligence

\- General Yon-Rogg

\- Minn-Erva

\- Captain Mar-Vell

\- The Sentries

* The Accuser Corps

\- Ronan the Accuser

\- Harun the Accuser

\- Hala the Accuser

* The Pursuer Corps

\- Korath the Pursuer

\- Tanalth the Pursuer

The Skrull Empire

\- Queen Veranke

\- Supreme Shaman Kh'oja

\- Chancellor Kal'du

\- Baroness S'Bak

\- Lord Gy'pl

\- Duke Dm'yr

\- Count Hagar

\- Trader Jaddak

\- Jaketh the Kree-Slayer

\- Granok

Atlantis

\- King Attuma

\- Queen Zartra

\- Princess Elanna

\- Count Tupo

\- Lord Vashti Cleito-Son

\- Commander Orka

Latveria

\- Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

\- Susan Storm-von Doom

\- Jonathan Storm

\- Captain Ben Grimm

\- Doombots

Wakanda

\- King T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Princess Shuri

\- Prince Hunter/White Wolf

* Dora Milaje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

* Jabari Tribe

\- M'Baku Udaka/White Gorilla

\- Mandla Udaka

\- Princess Asira

Subterranea

\- Mole Man

\- Moloids

\- The Krangs

\- The Drooms

\- The Gooms

Miles Warren/The Jackal

Adriana Soria/Spider Queen

Bruno Horgan/Melter

Mac Gargan/Scorpion

Morris Bench/Hydro-Man

Tony Masters/Taskmaster

Samuel Sterns/The Leader

Philip Sterns/The Madman

U-Foes

\- Simon Utrecht/Vector

\- James Darnell/X-Ray

\- Ann Darnell/Vapor

\- Michael Steel/Ironclad

Cletus Kasady/Carnage

Overdrive

Ultron

Civilians

\- Mehmed Bahadir

\- Rabia Bahadir

\- Nadia Bahadir

\- Suleiman Bahadir

\- Gabriel Osborn

\- Sarah Osborn

\- Norman Osborn

\- Emily Osborn

\- Peter Parker

\- Ben Parker

\- May Parker

\- Edward Brock

\- Anne Weying

\- Anna Watson

\- George Stacy

\- Helen Stacy

\- Jean DeWolff

\- Vin Gonzales

\- Walter Hardy

\- Lydia Hardy

\- Felicia Hardy

\- Liz Allan

\- Mark Allan

\- Wilson Allan

\- Doris Allan

\- Dr. Ashley Kafka

\- Dr. Nicholas Bromwell

\- Dr. Ted Twaki

\- John Jonah Jameson Jr.

\- John Jonah Jameson III

\- Elizabeth Brant

\- Ned Leeds

\- Raymond Warren

\- Flash Thompson

\- Harrison Thompson

\- Rosie Thompson

\- Jesse Thompson

\- Robbie Robertson

\- Randy Robertson

\- Kenny McFarlane

\- Glory Grant

\- William Baker

\- Keemia Baker

\- Martha Conners

\- William Conners

\- Vanessa Fisk

\- Richard Fisk

\- James Rhodes

\- Virginia Potts

\- Happy Hogan

* * *

**Author's note: Great idea about Spider-Woman, isn't it? As for the setting, I don't know which one to choose between New York and San Francisco **

**because both make ****the perfect settings for the story. ****So I will let that up to the adopter. As for who Nakia Bahadir and Jared Nelson are, they are **

**actually the original characters from Marvel but in the mainstream timeline, Nakia is just a normal human ****who is a high school student and a social activist **

**from New Jersey while Jared Nelson is a superhuman with some sort of light-emitting powers who is part of the Anti-Registration Underground. However,**

**Nakia's parents, named Mehmed and Rabia, her sister named Nadia, and her brother named Suleiman, are completely the characters made up by me **

**in order to give Nakia a family. And of course, just like in ****the original comics, her family is of Turkish origin, which means they came from Turkey. **

**And in the comics, Jared's superhero name is Qiblah but I highly believe that most people will confuse this name ****with Qibla, the direction that should **

**be faced when the Muslim prays during Salah. So I decided to go for the more common name like Electro and given Jared Nelson the power of electricity **

**instead. ****And as usual, if anyone have questions or wanted to adopt one of my Spider-Man's ideas, please leave me a review or PM to me directly. **

**And of course, have a nice day, everyone!**


	18. Spiders of Sakaar

**Author's note: I've returned! And just like the other times, I brought a new story to distribute. In this one, it happened after I re-watched Wolverine and **

**the X-Men ****and then the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. After watch those shows, it made me realize one thing. Galactus has never arrived at Earth **

**during the time it was being ****taken over by the other bad guys. This made me think of this. What if Galactus arrived at the Earth-dominated Sentinels? **

**What will happened? How will things turned out? ****Will the Sentinels teamed up with the mutants and other superhumans to defend the Earth? Or will **

**they ignore Galactus because his doing is not part of their program? ****I know that the last one is highly unlikely but also the former one before it. **

**Why is that? Because the Sentinels have slain many of the mutants, the superhumans and ****the humans alike for 20 years before Galactus will arrive. **

**This greatly reduce the planet's population. But to find out what the rest of the story will be and who survived ****the war against the Sentinels, you guys **

**have to check this idea out to know that. And of course, if anyone have questions or wish to adopt one of my Spider-Man's ideas, ****please contact me **

**by either leaving a review or PM to me.**

* * *

History of Earth-9630

In this universe, the Earth is being dominated by the Sentinels after Master Mold concluded that the humans will give birth

to the next generation of the mutants if they're still exist. However, the new threat arrive in form of Galactus and his heralds,

who successfully devoured the Earth because many heroes have been killed in the war against the Sentinels. Having no other choice,

the humans and mutants alike evacuate from the Earth with all ships they can find such as the Quinjet, the Blackbird and even the Hellicarrier

of S.H.I.E.L.D while leaving the Sentinels to fight against Galactus and his heralds alone. With the Earth is no more, the fleet of ships full

of survivors, ranging from humans to mutants and even animals and plants of Earth, begin the journey into the depth of space. During the journey,

the fleet encountered a space vortex that sucked them all inside. Soon, the survivors found themselves crash-landed on Planet Sakaar.

Seeing no way to leave this planet, they all decided to settle on Sakaar permanently. The mutants established New Tian while the humans

and the Atlanteans established the Human Horde and New Atlantis respectively. Among the heroes who survived the war against the Sentinels is

Spider-Man and his team called the Web Warriors while what left of the X-Men are now being led by Wolverine. As for the Avengers, what left

of them are just Black Panther, Hulk, She-Hulk, Rescue, Falcon, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Ms. Marvel while the Winter Guard have only just

Crimson Dynamo, Darkstar and Ursa Major. As for Thor, he is forced to return to Asgard on the behest of the remaining Avengers as Galactus

was devouring the Earth. Soon, they came into a conflict with the Red King for harboring the wanted rebels cells like like the Warbound

and the Doka'abi Clan. So they hand them over to him along with Hulk as a tribute. However, it's actually a plan devised by Scarlet Witch,

Black Panther, and King Attuma of New Atlantis. By having Hulk drained the popularity of the peoples of Sakaar from the Red King, it left

him open with a chance for Spider-Man and his team of wall-crawlers to sneak into the Wildebots' Command Center and reprogram the Wildebots

and the Eggbreakers to serve their cause instead. With the robotic warriors have been reprogrammed and switched sides, the Red King is finally

get overthrown, Princess Oakama and her husband, Headman Bahng, are crowned as the Red Queen and Red King and Sakaar is liberated from her father's

tyrannical rule. Ever since that day, all kinds of sapient lifeforms live together in peace as the planet itself is beginning to become a better place.

Residents of Earth-9630

Web Warriors

Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Anya Corazon/Spider-Woman

Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider

Eddie Brock/Agent Venom

The Avengers

\- Virginia Potts/Iron Woman

\- Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

\- Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier

\- T'Challa/Black Panther

\- Sam Wilson/Falcon

\- Bruce Banner/Hulk

\- Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk

\- Clint Barton/Hawkeye

\- Natasha Romanova/Black Widow

Winter Guard

\- Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo

\- Mikhail Uriokovitch Ursus/Ursa Major

\- Laynia Petrovna/Darkstar

X-Men of New Tian

* Senior Members/Teachers

\- James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine

\- Ororo Munroe/Storm

\- Robert Drake/Iceman

\- Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat

\- Tamara Winter/Domino

\- Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane

\- Anna Maria Darkholme/Roug

\- Remy LeBuea/Gambit

\- Kurt Darkholme/Nightcrawler

\- Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

\- Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

\- Lorna Dane/Polaris

\- Jean Summers/Phoenix

\- Scott Summers/Cyclops

\- Hank McCoy/Beast

\- Mortimer Toynbee/Toad

* Junior Members/Students

\- Rachel Summers/Marvel Girl

\- Nathan Summers/Cable

\- Tabitha Smith/Boom

\- Megan Gwynn/Pixie

\- Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke

\- Clarice Fong/Blink

\- Amara Crestmere/Magma

\- Jubilee Lee/Jubilation

\- Alison Blaire/Dazzler

\- Laura Kinney/X-23

\- Santo Vaccarro/Rockslide

\- Tier Sinclair/Man-Wolf

\- Talia Wagner/Nocturne

\- John Proudstar/Thunderbird

\- Charles LeBuea/Gangler

\- Simon Lasker/Pyro

\- Davis Cameron/Slipstream

\- Calvin Rankin/Mimic

\- James Madrox/Multiple Man

Masters of the Mystic Arts

\- Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange/Sorcerer Supreme

\- Clea Strange/Bloodstone

\- Quentin Beck/Mysterio

\- Wong

\- Agatha Harkness

Starjammers

\- Alex Summers/Havok

\- Hepzidah

\- Ch'od

\- Sikorsky

\- Cr'reee

Warbound

\- Caiera

\- Hiroim

\- Elloe Kaifi

\- Lavin Skee

\- Korg

\- Miek

Doka'abi Clan

\- Headman Bahng

\- Princess Omaka

\- Adviser Chak

\- Yenrag

\- Maeera

\- Elder Sharn

\- Ol-Sahm

\- Koaam

\- Mung

S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Director Maria Hill

\- Victoria Hand

\- Monica Chang

\- Jasper Sitwell

\- James Woo

\- Barbara Morse/Mockingbird

\- Gwen Stacy/Black Cat

\- James Rhodes/Iron Patriot

\- Theodore Sallis/Man-Thing

Project: Wideawake

\- Master Mold

\- The Sentinels

\- The Prowlers

\- Sentinel Hounds

\- Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer

\- Mendel Stormm/Robot Master

HYDRA

\- Arnim Zola

\- Brock Rumlow/Crossbones

\- Sunset Bain/Madame Menace

* Serpent Society

\- Piet Vorhees/Cobra

\- Zelda DuBois/Princess Python

\- Tanya Sealy/Black Mamba

\- Gordon Farley/Puff Adder

Advanced Idea Mechanics

\- Monica Rappacini/Scientist Supreme II

\- Boris Bullski/Titanuim Man

\- Bruno Horgan/Melter

* The Seekers

\- Helen Gable/Fireball

\- Daniel Bannion/Sonic

\- Thomas Bannion/Chain

Asgard

\- Odin

\- Thor

\- Loki

\- Sif

\- Heimdall

\- Fandral

\- Hogun

\- Volstagg

\- Balder the brave

\- Brunhilde/Valkyrie

\- Sigmund

\- Amora the Enchantress

\- Skurge the Executioner

New Atlantis

\- King Attuma

\- Queen Namora

\- Princess Andromeda

\- Princess Zartra

\- Princess Elanna

\- Chancellor Vashti Cleito-Son

\- Count Tupo

\- Commander Orka

\- Giganto II

Human Horde

\- Victor von Doom

\- Susan von Doom

\- Valeria von Doom

\- Doombots

\- Princess Shuri

\- Prince Hunter/White Wolf

* Dora Milaje

\- Captain Okoye

\- Xoliswa

\- Ayo

* Jabari Tribe

\- Mandla Udaka/White Gorilla II

\- Princess Asira

The Kree Empire

\- Supreme Intelligence

\- General Yon-Rogg

\- Captain Mar-Vell

\- Captain En-Vad

\- The Sentries

\- Minn-Erva

\- Esa-La

\- Dra-Ta

\- Ept-Rass

\- Sig-Rass

\- Fenn-Ra

\- Liev-Ra

\- Bron Char

* The Accuser Corps

\- Ronan the Accuser

\- Hala the Accuser

\- Harun the Accuser

* The Pursuer Corps

\- Korath the Pursuer

\- Tanalth the Pursuer

The Skrull Empire

\- Emperor Dorrekk VII

\- Empress R'Kill

\- Grand Prince Dezaan

\- Princess Veranke

\- Princess Anelle

\- Supreme Shaman Kh'oja

\- Chancellor Kal'du

\- Baroness S'Bak

\- Count Gy'pl

\- Duke Dm'yr

\- Lord Hagar

\- Commander Lyja

\- General Morrat

\- Captain Ssrov

\- Jaketh the Kree-Slayer

\- Karant Kiar

\- Evh'ser

\- D'lutz

\- Kly'bn

\- R'Kin

\- Bag'Le

\- Trader Jaddak

The Shi'ar Empire

\- Majestor D'Ken

\- Majestrix Katherine Summers

\- Imperial Princess Lilandra

\- Prince Gabriel Summers/Vulcan

\- Prime Minister Araki

* Imperial Guard

\- Lady Cal'syee/Deathbird

\- Lady Sybil/Oracle

\- Grannz/Flashfire

\- Electron

\- Fang

\- G-Type

\- Schism

\- Scintilla

U-Foes

\- Simon Utrecht/Vector

\- James Darnell/X-Ray

\- Ann Darnell/Vapor

\- Michael Steel/Ironclad

Sakaar's natives

\- Angmo-Asan/Red King

\- Axeman Bone

\- Denebo Aurac III

\- Primus Vand

\- Skee

\- Charr

\- Lihla

\- Kram

\- The Wildebots

\- The Eggbreakers

Galactus

Galactus' heralds

\- Terrax

\- Firelord

\- Stardust

\- Air-Walker

Ana Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter II

Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus

Adrian Toomes/Vulture

Morris Bench/Hydro-Man

Batroc the Leaper

Martin Blank/Gibbon

Wade Wilson/Deadpool

Sasha Hammer/Mandarin II

Paul Duval/Grey Gargoyle

Tony Masters/Taskmaster

Civilians

\- May Parker

\- Dr. Moira MagTaggert

\- William Baker

\- Keemia Baker

\- Harry Osborn

\- Gabriel Osborn

\- Sarah Osborn

\- Anna Watson

\- Mary Jane Watson

\- George Stacy

\- Helen Stacy

\- Jean DeWolff

\- Vin Gonzales

\- Liz Allan

\- Mark Allan

\- Wilson Allan

\- Doris Allan

\- Dr. Ashley Kafka

\- Dr. Nicholas Bromwell

\- Dr. Ted Twaki

\- John Jonah Jameson Jr.

\- John Jonah Jameson III

\- Elizabeth Brant

\- Ned Leeds

\- Raymond Warren

\- Miles Warren

\- Flash Thompson

\- Harrison Thompson

\- Rosie Thompson

\- Jesse Thompson

\- Robbie Robertson

\- Randy Robertson

\- Kenny McFarlane

\- Glory Grant

\- Daniel DuBois

\- Doctor Curt Conners

\- Martha Conners

\- William Conners

\- Wilson Fisk

\- Vanessa Fisk

\- Richard Fisk

Deceased Residents

\- Tony Sark/Iron Man

\- Steve Rogers/Captain America

\- Charles Xavier/Professor X

\- Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto

\- Senator Robert Kelly

\- Bolivar Trask

\- Spencer Smythe

\- Kavita Rao

\- Nick Fury

\- Ben Parker

\- Richard Parker

\- Mary Parker

\- Norman Osborn

\- Emily Osborn

\- Justin Hammer

\- Justine Hammer

\- Shin Zhang/Mandarin I

\- M'Baku Udaka/White Gorilla I

\- Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter I

\- Lance Richter/Avalanche

\- Fred Dukes/Blob

\- Akihiro/Daken

\- Ace Fenton/Grizzly

\- Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino

\- Arthur Parks/Living Laser

\- Samuel Sterns/The Leader

\- Philip Sterns/Madman

\- Emil Blonsky/Abomination

\- Johann Schmidt/Red Skull

\- Baron Helmut Zemo

\- Baron Wolfgang von Strucker

\- Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Viper

\- George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.C

\- Andrew Forson/Scientist Supreme I

\- Arthur Parks/Living Laser

\- Herman Schultz/Shocker

\- Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man

\- Giganto I

* * *

**Author's note: So what do you guys think? I know that this is another post-apocalyptic story that I posted that's what make this story interesting. **

**Then think of what Odin ****said to Thor and Loki back in Thor: Ragnarok. He told them that "Asgard is not a place, it's a people". So I apply that to this. **

**If the Earth is no more, it doesn't mean ****the heroes have to stop protecting it. They may not be able to protect it anymore but they will be able to protect **

**its peoples. As for the Earth's destruction, between ****the Sentinels and Galactus, I don't even know who to blame as well because the Sentinels were **

**the ones who responsible for killing off the mutants and the superhumans ****who capable to defending the Earth in the first place or Galactus for making **

**an untimely arrival. Regardless, the Earth is doomed either way. And of course, if anyone ****have questions or wanted to adopt one of my ideas, **

**please contact me by PM to me to leaving me a review. Thank you for checking this idea out and have a nice day!**


End file.
